


It's a blood thing.

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Zayn, Vampire/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a human who just been accepted to a special university. However, what he had no idea of is that he is he is one of the only two humans in that school. Surrounded by others who want to suck the very last drop of blood out of him Louis suggests that he'll find a protector. But the only guy Niall  feels comfortable enough to be around doesn't seem like he want to protect Niall. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intoduction 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. I know I have like two other fics on going but I got this great idea and I just had to write it. Vamp/Human fic because I love fantasy :3 Enjoy xx

Niall Horan was a new transfer student in Allea University. He was the only one in town who managed to make it into that school thanks to the €20,000 scholarship provided by that same school. Not many people from Ireland managed to make it into such school so Niall was excited to say the least to attend this school.   
He arrived there by bus, 20 minutes walk from the bus stage to the front gate of the University where an old man was waiting for him. "You must be Niall Horan right? The special student. Follow me."  
Niall followed wondering why he was special. It was an increadibly long walk from the gates to the first main building but the pathway was surrounded with large trees and various different fountains and statues around.  
The old man caught his attention when they arrived in fronth of the main building. He followed him up a few steps and the man opened the door for him. "Go in and look for the chairman's office."  
"Aren't you going to show me the way?" Niall asked. The inside of that building was completely dark and it was frightening Niall.   
"No. I'm not allowed any further than here," the old man said pushing Niall in and already pulling the door close, "a word of advice, don't let them catch you," and the door was shut.  
"Them? Them who? Wait! Hey!" Niall knocked on the door but the old man didn't show up. He turned around looking inside but all he could see was pitch black.   
He took a deep breath and began walking in, "don't let them catch me. But who's gonna catch me?" He whispered to himself.

At one moment something hit him on his face and Niall screamed loudly, "what? What is it? What the hell is this thing!" Niall managed to spot something flying. "A bat? Well of course there would be a bat! It's hell dark in here. I'll just open the curtaint," he said and making light with his phone he approached the curtains.

"Don't." A tremble went down Niall's back as he dropped his phone. "Don't open the curtains."  
"W-W-W-Why not?" Niall asked shivering.   
"This place should remain dark all the time."  
"I-Is it a r-rule?"  
"Yes."  
"Um, c-could you by any chance help me?"  
"Chairman's office?"  
"Yes."  
"Who are you?"  
"N-Niall, Niall Horan."  
"Well N-Niall, Niall Horan, you have to turn forward and keep walking, reach the stairs, go up and there will be a room exactly opposite the stairs."  
Niall wanted to glare at him for the pun but he wasn't sure if the other one would see it in that darkness. "Um, which way is forward actually?"  
The lad sighed, "just turn around 87° to the right."  
Niall nodded, "okay. Thank you. Bye." Niall reached for his phone and ran down to the directions given. 

When he made it to the chairman's room he walked in without knocking (actually, he bumped into the door which was open and he fell in). "Why is this hell place so dark? I can't see a thing!"  
In the chairman's room there was a small light bulb on which was providing just enough light for Niall to see the chairman's face.  
"Welcome, Niall Horan."  
"Uh," Niall blushed slightly because really, how old this chairman could be? 25 or so? "Um, thanks, I guess. But why is it so dark?"   
"We're very sorry Mr. Horan. Could you please take a seat. I'll explain everything."   
Niall nodded and he reached out for the chair at the chairman's desk and sat down. 

"Hello Mr. Horan. I'm Mr. Jones, the chairman, or as you humans call such person headmaster of th school."  
"We humans?" Niall asked. It was practically the only thing he managed to get from that sentence.   
Mr. Jones smiled slightly. "Well as you may already know Mr. Horan, this is a very extraordinary school."  
"I saw that it's a very odd one too," Niall whispered to himself.   
"In this school we not only educate our students in the curriculum provided but we also educate and make aware to Vampires that humans are friends and not food."  
"Humans are friends." Niall repeated as if he just missed something important he shouldn't have. His eyes widened quickly.   
"Wait what? Vampires?!"


	2. Introduction 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall wants to leave this school and the chairman allows him...as long as he pays back the scholarship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was already writen so...surprise? Meeting with most of the characters and begining of development. Enjoy :)

"I am very sorry but my time's up. I think I'm leaving," Niall said getting off his chair.   
Niall had just learned that the school he had just been enrolled into is actually a school for vampires and he wasn't really keen in dying due to bood loss.   
"Please Mr. Horan. Wait."  
"No thank you. I'm not intrested."  
"Um, fine then Mr. Horan. You are free to leave."  
Niall took in a deep breath, "oh thank godness!"  
"As long as you pay back the €20,000 we provided."  
Niall went blank, "uh...let me just call my mum."  
"Sure. Take the time you need." 

Niall fished for his phone and dialed his mum's number quickly.   
"Mum? I need those €20,000 of the the school back."  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry but I think we spent them."  
"WHAT?"  
"Well you see, I baught this bag, it's made out of real crocodile skin."  
"Mum that's inhuman. Go give it back."  
"And you brother baught his wedding suit and paid for her dress as well and they gave deposits and such already. Sorry dear."

The chairman reached out behind him and touched his shoulder, "welcome to our school Mr. Horan."  
"Um,where exactly are the second and third year human student?"  
"Oh well, except for one they're all in hospital due to Anemia."  
"Good to know..."

 

Niall was taken to his first class. Thankfully the classrooms where well lit. "Everyone. This is Niall Horan, new human in this school. I'm expecting that all of you will play- I mean, act nicely towards him."   
"He smells good." "I wonder how he tastes like." "I want to take a few of his blood." Niall heard tem whisper between them.  
"None of them is acting nicey!" Niall panicked.   
"Don't worry Mr. Horan, you're completely safe in my class. If anyone of them tries to bite you I'll burn them." And suddenly all the whisperes stopped. The teacher smiled proudly, "well, now Mr. Horan, could you please go take a seat over there at the very back so we could start the lecture."

Niall went over and sat next to the onky guy sitting at the back row.   
"Hi," the guy whispered, "I'm Louis."  
"Um, Niall?"  
"You don't sound sure."  
"I'm not sure of many things actually."  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm human. The only one left."  
Niall let out a breath of relief, "good to know." Louis smiled at him, "if you need anything, ask me."  
"Um, why are we sitting so far behind?"   
"Oh, that's cause our smell is too much for them. They won't resist if we go too close." Niall nodded and he thanked every higher power that he managed to get the only human around in his class.

After class finished Louis excused himself to his following class while Niall wondered around the place. He heard others approaching him and he realized that it was no good to be going around alone. He had been told by Louis to stay away since he was unprotected. Niall had no idea what that meant and Louis told him that he'll find out with time. The corridor now was lit with a few bulbs here and there, at least enough for him to watch his step. 

The voices of the other students where getting closer until Niall heard them exactly behind him.   
"I told you I could smell a human. Here he is."  
Niall turned and behind him he saw three guys, their uniform a bit messed and the three of them where taller than Niall.   
"Hey little lamb, are you lost?"  
And 'seriously' Niall thought, 'little lamb?' "Um, no thank you I'm fine." He took a few steps forward until one of them had his hand around his shoulder, "hey wait up little lamb. Don't run away. We're here to help you."   
The same guy moved his face closer to Niall's neck. "Mm, you smell good. Do you mind if I taste?"  
"P-Please don't!" Niall said trying to push away.  
"Don't worry, it's just a taste," he other one said who by then came in front of him. 

Niall saw his fangs grow as his eyes turned red and his long pointed nails were reaching for his chin. 'This is it,' Niall thought, 'I'm gonna die here. They're gonna bite me and suck my blood out until the last drop.' Their face kept getting closer until at one point it didn't. Niall though that he was dead already but he heard a slightly familiar voice.  
"What the fuck are you..."  
"Jake shut up. It's him. He'll kill us!"  
"Exactly. So fuck of all three of you and don't get anywhere close to him again." It was that voice. He heard it that day but he wasn't sure where or when." 

The other three ran off and it left Niall alone with the other one. Niall turned to look at him and right away he was captivated by his beauty. He had dark black hair styled up, his eyes had just turned from bright red to golden yellow. His skin was darker than the others and taller too. His shoulders where broad and he let out the aura of being a leader or someone important. What Niall could think of at that moment was 'fuck me' until he remembered that this guy was a Vampire like them. 

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"  
"Uh, what? Oh, no, no. I'm fine."   
"Your hand in bleeding."  
Niall looked down at his arm and he saw blood dripping along his wrist.   
"Did you freeze, couldn't move when they where going to bite?"  
Niall nodded gently. "It's probably when they injected a calmer then."  
"What? What is that?"  
"A calmer. We use it so that the prey wouldn't move when we feed." "Oh," Niall breathed, 'that's one intelligent move!' he thought.   
"Let me see your hand."   
Niall hesitated to give him his arm, "don't worry. I won't bite or anything," the guy assured. Niall nodded and he gave him his hand. The vampire pressed two of his fingers on his right hand on Niall's cut and weirdly it was healing by itself until it closed completely.   
"Uh, thanks. That's kinda cool!"   
"You're welcome. Be careful around okay?"  
Niall nodded and the guy was about to leave, "wait! What's your name?"

Before the guy replied Niall heard someone call him. ''Niall! Are you alright?" He saw Louis approaching him. "Um, yes I guess I am."  
"I heard people talking that they wanted to bite but someone stopped them and I was worried."  
"I'm fine, they didn't bite."  
"Oh thank godness. Oh, I see you met our Zayn."  
"Hey Lou," the other said slightly annoyed.   
"Yea, he, um, he saved me," Niall told him.  
"Really? Our Zayn's a hero!" Louis shouted jumping on Zayn and hugging him.  
"Lou get off me or I'll bite you."

"Don't even think about it!" Out of nowhere another vampire showed up beside Niall.   
'Fucking shit. You could fucking talked you know. You scared the shit out of me!' Niall thought.  
"Sorry," this new commer replied.  
"What?! Can you..." Niall didn't want to finish the sentence.  
"Yes, most of us can."  
"Including him?" Niall asked pointing at Zayn. His cheeks where already turning red because if he heard him Niall could simply die.  
"Who Zayn? He's the best one out of all of us. Of course he could."

Niall's face turned bright red down to his neck as he looked at Zayn. He saw the taller lad smirking to himself but not saying a word to Niall.   
"Since you're fine me and Harry are going back to class. I'll meet you during lunch time Niall."  
'Alone with him? No!' Niall thought but Harry had vanished and Louis already ran off.   
Niall turned to look back at Zayn who was still smiling. "I, uh, I..." but Niall didn't know what to say.  
"Don't worry. It will be as if I never read that."  
"I'd very much appreciate it."  
"I'm leaving, if you don't mind. Gotta go to my class," Zayn said, "be careful okay?"  
Niall nodded and in a blink Zayn was gone.


	3. Voices in head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day and night of Uni for the new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official begining of the story. Sorry for any mistakes but I wrote this on my phone!  
> Enjoy :3

Niall Horan had just been enrolled into Allea University, a school filled with vampires with Niall and another boy named Louis where the only two humans left in that University. He had almost gotten bitten from three vampires but another one arrived in time to save him.

He went into the cafeteria, Louis said he'll meet him there. Niall was worried to enter the cafeteria by himself but he pushed the doors open and entered. His face went white as he saw almost everyone look at him but he let a breath of relief as he heard Louis call out for him.  
"Hey," Niall greeted him and Louis smiled back.

With Louis there where three other who had to obviously be vampires. There was Zayn who seemed to be occupying himself reading. There was the other vampire he met earlier that day with Louis but he didn't quite catch his name and then there was another one who Niall was quite sure he hadn't seen yet. 

"Um, well, you know Zayn already, he's Harry, he was with me earlier remember?"   
"Isn't he always with you?" Zayn teased, his eyes still on the book.  
Louis shrugged and Harry placed his arms around Louis. Louis shrugged him off, "and this is Liam. I get it you haven't met him yet right?"   
Niall shook his head, "no, not yet. Hi Liam."  
"Hi."  
"Come on, come with me. Let's get something to eat."

Niall nodded and he followed Louis. "The cafeteria is open three times a day, from 6:30 till 8:30 for breakfast, during lunch break, from noon till 1. And from 7 till 9 for dinner." Louis explained. "Um, I don't suggest you to get any kind of meat."  
"Why not?" Niall asked him.  
"It's almost all raw." Niall's eyes widened and he frowned. "It's either that, or else your blood."  
"Uh, no thanks."  
Louis chuckled, "yea, I know. Anyway, the pasta's good, some salads too and there's soup as well."

Niall picked up some pasta he knew he never saw before but Louis promised that it tasted good.  
"So, are you and Harry together?" Niall asked.  
Louis blushed deeply, almost dropping his tray, "what? No. No not really."  
"Oh. Just, you know, what Zayn said..."  
"You shouldn't believe everything that Zayn says."  
"And when he wrapped his hands around you before..."

Louis shook his head, "me and Harry are not together. He's just my protector."

"You mentioned that before," Niall said remembering it, "what is it?"

"A vampire you trust claims a human as his. It's protection for the human from other vampires to attack." 

"What's in it for the vampire?" Because Niall wasn't stupid, he knew no one does anything for nothing, whether human or vampire.

 

Louis rested the tray on a table and pulled up his sleeve, showing Niall bite marks on his wrist.

"Wow!" 

"But it's fine. Cause I trust Harry and it's better if it's him then all the others," he said pulling down his sleeve and picking up his tray.

"I don't think I'll ever trust a vampire that much though." 

Louis smiled softly and he made his way to their table. 

 

Zayn was still reading while Harry and Liam where chatting about something Niall didn't understand. The five seperated for classes again and Niall ran to his class because Louis wasn't in it with him.

 

They met again for dinner where this time Zayn was missing.

"Niall, whatever happens tonight, don't open the door," Louis informed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Us vampired cannot go in someone's room unless invited in. And since everyone knows about you they'll be behind your door tonight," Liam explained.

"What?" Niall asked panicking.

"Just don't open the door at night. You'll be fine," Louis said.

 

Niall locked himself in his room that night. He was shaking in his bed but Liam said that if he won't open the door, he'll be fine.

 

It was getting late and Niall heard nothing behind his door so he thought it was a joke from those three. 

 

He got up and went to the door to check if he could see something.

'Don't open the door.' Niall could swear he heard someone talk to him.

"Huh? What? Who's here?"

'I'm not inside. Just don't open the door.' 

Niall shook his head, 'probably I'm immagining things,' he thought and went back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Niall really immagining that voice or was it someone capable of speaking into his mind?...eh..who knows? ;P  
> Maybe there will be more in the next chapter xD


	4. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall learns that the voice in his head is not his imagination. He has more conversations with him but, who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy :)

Niall had just got into Allea University. It's a normal University except for the fact that the majority of the students where Vampires. In fact, Niall was one of the only two students which where human.

 

Niall went to the cafeteria for breakfast and approached Louis' table. The other three vampires where there as well.

 

"You look...good, which is not normal!" Louis commented.

"Uh, thanks? And let's face it, there are a lot of things not normal yea?" he said looking at the other three.

"Did you sleep last night?" Liam asked.

 

"Yea, that reminds me, you two are terrible people. You scared me for nothing!"

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"There was no noise behind my door last night. God you scared me so much I began imagining voices in my head telling me not to open the door!" Niall groaned. 

Louis and Liam kept staring at him while without the others noticing Harry turned his eyes on Zayn who was already looking back at him.

 

"Voices in head. Are you sure that's imagination Niall?" Harry asked smirking.

"It has to be, because of those two," Niall said before he went to get breakfast.

 

Louis went up to him while walking to his class. "Hey Niall, where you serious with what you said during breakfast? There was no one behind your door?" 

"I don't know if there was someone but I didn't hear anything. You scared me for nothing!" 

"But that's not possible. They almost broke down my window when I was still without Harry."

Niall shrugged, "I really don't know Lou but there was no sound behind my door." 

Louis nodded, "okay. I'll go, be careful yea?"

"Yea. Bye Louis," and they both separated for their classes.

 

After his second class Niall was free and he didn't know where to go. Louis had class and he wasn't sure whether the others did as well, he still didn't trust them that much. 

He began walking around thinking of where he could go.

'Go to your room,' he heard the voice from the night before and turned around.

"Huh? Why? Where are you?" 

'I'm not near you. Just turn around and hurry to your room before they find you.'

"This is getting creepy you know."

'Go! I'll explain everything when you get in your room. And hurry up, they're closer.' 

 

Niall panicked hearing that and he turned running off to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it panting.

"Hello? Are you there?" Niall asked.

'I am.'

"Um, where are you? I can't see you." 

'I'm not inside your room and don't open the door.' 

"How are you doing this?" 

'It's a power I have. You're not imagining me. I am really talking to you.' 

"This is crazy! How close are you to me?" 

'Close enough to hear you.'

"But you're not in my room?" 

'I can be up to a few kilometers away and still manage to hear your thoughts and manage to talk back.' 

"So you're telling me that you're outside the school building right now?" 

'No, right now I'm not. But I could do it like that.' 

"Who are you?" 

 

Niall didn't hear anything after that and he sighed figuring it might take some time before he finds out who this vampire is. He sat down at his desk and prepared to do some work he had.

 

He met the others for dinner since whoever was talking to him in his mind forbid him to go out of his room.

 

"You didn't show up for lunch," Louis said when he saw him.

"Uh? Um, yea...I lost track of time in my room. Sorry," he replied. Niall didn't want them to think he was crazy.

He got some food and went to sit next to Louis.

 

'You're not crazy.' Niall heard the voice again and it surprised him, making him jump up and all the others looked at him.

"Um, sorry. I have to go to the bathroom," he told the four confused looking faces and he ran off. 

He checked that no one was in the bathroom, "you should stop doing that you know?" 

'You don't have to talk loudly. You could just think, I could still hear you.' 

"Where are you?" 

'In the cafeteria. Come back here. I can't keep an eye on everything when you're so far and there are some leaving the cafeteria.' 

"Fine I'm coming." 

'If something happens just think what you want to tell me. You don't have to say it out loud.' 

"Fine," he said and he went back to the cafeteria, hurrying his step there.

 

He went back to the table and sat down next to Louis again. 

"Are you good Niall? Is there something wrong?" Louis asked him. Louis and Liam where looking at him worried.

"What? No no, I'm good. Just had to use the bathroom." 

Louis smiled and their faces relaxed, "okay." 

 

Niall turned to his tray and began eating.

'Are you here?' Niall thought. He didn't hear anything back. 'Hey. You said you could hear my thoughts,' Niall said trying to get his attention.

Niall huffed and continued eating. 

"Are you sure you're fine?" Liam asked.

"Huh? Yea sure. Why?" 

"You just huffed," Liam told him.

"That's because I was thinking of all the stuff I have to do." 

Louis giggled, "I understand you perfectly well," and Niall smiled at him.

 

'Liar, liar, pants on fire,' the voice said and Niall chuckled.

"Sorry, just remembering something," he told them.

'You're making them think I'm mad.'

'No they don't. All of them know what's going on with you. In fact the vampires on your table are trying to read your mind to figure out who it is you're talking to but I'm blocking them.' 

'Man of many talents you are right?' Niall thought.

'You have no idea how much.' 

Niall rolled his eyes and he continued eating. When they all finished Louis grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.  
"So, who is it?" Louis asked him.  
"Who's who?"  
"Your protector? You know, the one who's talking to you. Who is it?" he asked excited.  
"Um, I don't know?"  
"What?"  
"I don't know who is it. He didn't tell me. How do you know that?"  
"Harry told me, during dinner."  
"Harry can do it too?"  
"A few vampires can do it, even less can do it at long distances."  
"It has to be the less, he told me he could do it over a few kilometers."

Louis' eyes widened, "really? Cool! There are only like three vampires in this school who can do that," he informed him.  
It was Niall's turn to be surprised then. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Well there's the class president Max, a guy from my class Jurgen and Zayn. It could be Zayn!"  
"I don't think it's Zayn. He addresses Zayn as 'them'. Like before he told me, 'the vampires on your table.' That must mean he wasn't on our table right?"  
"Hm, that's true. What else did he tell you?"  
"That he was in the cafeteria?" Niall said not knowing if it was important.  
"Jurgen wasn't in the cafeteria. That means it was Max."  
Niall frowned, "who's Max anyway?"  
"I'll introduce you tomorrow. Be careful tonight yea? Even though he might be protecting you tonight as well."  
"As well?"  
"Yes. It's the reason why you didn't hear anything last night. Max was behind your door protecting you."  
"Oh. Okay. Um, I'll head off now Lou. Bye," Niall waived at him and he walked to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Is it true? Are you Max the class president?" Niall asked once in his room.  
He heard no reply so he sighed and dropped down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Josh isn't being mentioned and he won't be yet. I don't even know if he's gonna be a human or vampire yet actually so yea... :/  
> Hope you liked it. Please don't be a silent reader and comment your opinion :) Thank you xx


	5. It's not him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing Niall's sure of. It's not Max who's been protecting him.

Early morning Niall was already with Louis heading to the class president's room.  
"Um Lou, are you sure this is fine?" Niall asked him.  
"Of course. You have to meet him someday after all."   
"And what are you going to tell him?"   
"Just leave it to me," Louis said winking at Niall.

Louis went to his room and knocked gently on the door.  
"Who is it?"   
"Louis, and Niall," Louis said.

The door opened and the guy behind it looked nowhere near reliable. He was shirtless, dirty blond hair all messy and his brown eyes where wide open.  
"Our humans," he said smirking, "what's wrong? How come Harry's not with you Louis?"   
"He doesn't know I'm here."   
"Hm, being a naughty little human aren't you?"   
Louis rolled his eyes, "no. I just wanted to present Niall to you. Since you haven't met yet." 

Max's eyes turned on Niall, "hey there."   
Niall smiled nervously, "hi." He wasn't really feeling that Max was close to being the one who talked to him.  
"And you see, Niall's still without a protector," Louis added.  
Max eyed Niall from head to feet and back up to his head, "really? What a shame. "   
Niall blushed, slowly backing away.   
"No, no, you don't have to be scared," Max said reaching out for Niall's hand, "I can help you."   
"Um, thanks," Niall said not trusting him at all.

"W-We have class now..." Niall said trying to find an excuse.  
Max nodded, "of course. We could talk after."   
Niall nodded, "sure. Bye for now," he said and he walked off. 

Louis reached up to him, "but we don't have first class today."   
"I don't think it's him. The one who talks to me is different. He is nice but Max looks, well he scares me okay? I can't bring myself to trust him."  
"That's because you where nervous," Louis said giggling.  
"Could be," Niall said shrugging.  
"Just go talk to him after class yea? Maybe you'll be more comfortable this time."   
Niall nodded and the two went back to their rooms.

During lunch, Max called Niall over to his table. He was sitting alone so Niall went over to him.  
"Why is Niall sitting there?" Harry asked.  
"We think Max could be the one who was talking to him."   
"Max? A protector?" Liam asked surprised, "never heard that one before."   
"I have a feeling that we either won't see Zayn anymore, or we won't see Niall," Harry said.  
Zayn shrugged knowing what Harry was talking about.

Niall still wasn't comfortable around Max and he tried as much as he could to keep things out of his mind so that Max won't be able to know.   
"Do you want me to be your protector?"   
"What?" Niall asked. He hadn't really been paying attention to what he was saying.  
Max giggled, "you weren't listening right?"   
"Sorry."   
"I said if you want me to be your protector. I could do that. But Louis told you about what comes with it right?"   
"Um, what comes with it?"   
"You know, I have to feed off you or else I won't be able to protect you. And unless another vampire fights me and claims you as his you won't be able to leave."   
"Can't leave?" Niall asked worried. 

'Don't!' Niall heard.  
"What?" he asked.  
Max looked at him confused, "I didn't say anything."  
"Yea, sorry. Just thinking to myself." 

'You're not Max?' Niall though hoping the other would hear him.  
'No I'm not. And don't agree to it.'   
'I need someone to protect me.'   
'I'm protecting you.'   
'Someone who I know who he is.'  
'Niall don't agree to it. You're not feeling comfortable with him, I know.'  
'Why don't you show up and tell me who you are?'   
'Because I can't now. Niall listen to me, say no and get off the table and go back to the others. Please,' the other seemed as if he was begging him.  
'Only if you tell me who you are!'   
'I can't do that for now.'   
'Then I'll agree' Niall thought.  
'No Niall. If you agree I will never be able to protect you anymore. You would block me out.'   
'You won't fight for me?'   
'I won't be able to know whether you're in trouble or not. I won't be able to read your mind and talk back to you if you agree to him.' 

"Niall?" Max pulled him out of the conversation.  
"Sorry. I was thinking a bit."   
"And...?" Max asked.  
"Uh, could you give me some more time please? I'll answer you later."   
Max nodded, "sure. By dinner time?"  
"Yea, that's good," Niall agreed and he got up, "I have to go to class now."   
"Bye. See you later. And Niall, think well. See all the advantages I could give you."   
Niall nodded and he walked out of the cafeteria.

The last lesson before dinner and Niall still didn't hear more from him. Louis went next to him in class.  
"What happened with Max?"   
Niall bit his lip, "it's not him Lou. Because whoever he is was talking to me and telling me not to agree."   
"Oh! And what have you told Max?"   
"Nothing, yet. But he's expecting an answer after this class."   
"Tell him no."   
"He hadn't talked to me since lunch! I don't want to say no to Max when he could do it as well."   
Louis shrugged, "I don't know Niall. It's up to you." 

When class ended Niall was heading to the cafeteria.  
'Don't go in the cafeteria tonight.'   
'Why not? Hell I'm hungry and Max is waiting,' Niall thought.  
'Don't go. I'll bring you some food behind your door.'   
'Max is waiting for an answer.'  
'That's the reason why you shouldn't go. He'll get angry and he might attack you.'  
'He won't,' Niall argued.  
'He would! You don't know Max. You should stay as far away from him as possible. Text Louis and tell him to bring you some food into your room.'  
Niall didn't understand why but he did as he told him and turned around, going back to his dorm room.

He text-ed Louis to send him something to eat and Louis said he'll send it soon.  
A few moments later there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Niall asked.  
"Zayn, with your food."   
Niall opened the door. "Are you okay? Louis was worried but he couldn't come."   
"Uh, yea I'm fine. Just something came up that's all. Tell Louis I'll explain tomorrow."   
Zayn nodded and he handed him his tray.

"Niall?" Niall froze and he looked at the end of the corridor, seeing Max by the stairs.  
"M-Max?"   
"Why didn't you come to the cafeteria? I was expecting you."   
"I, I'm sorry. Something came up."   
"With him?" Max asked glaring at Zayn.  
"No. Zayn just brought me some food. Louis asked him to."   
"Oh. So you're friends with this one?"

Zayn stepped up into Max's face, his eyes already turning red, "why? Do you have something to say?"   
"Oh I've got a lot to say," Max said, his eyes turning red as well.   
"Guys please, don't fight," Niall called out. He didn't dare to get in between them though.   
"What are you doing here Max? What is it that you want from him? It's not like you're his protector right?" Zayn said angrily.  
"I came here for an answer." Max turned his eyes on Niall, "what's your answer Niall?"   
"I-I, um..." Niall was getting scared from the current situation.

'Just tell him your answer Niall. Tell him no,' the voice said.   
'Why aren't you here?' Niall thought panicking.   
'Tell him no Niall. Leave the rest but for now tell him no.' 

"No," Niall blurted out, "sorry Max but no."   
Max turned even madder but before he reached out to Niall Zayn pushed him away, stepping in front of Niall and covering him.  
"Get in your room Niall." Niall recognized that possessive yet warming kind of tone.  
"Zayn? By any chance are you..."  
"Niall get in your room. There's no chance to talk now. Go!" Zayn pushed him in his room and closed the door.

Niall remained staring at the door, hearing the other two fighting behind it. With his hand shaking he reached for his phone to text Louis.  
'Lou Zayn nd Max r fighting bhind my dor. Com now nd brng d oters as wel. Zyn might get hurt!!' He sent the text without any second thought, containing loads of mistakes.

It wasn't long before the other three where there but by then the situation was quiet outside Niall's door. Louis got in finding Niall staring blank on the bed.  
"Niall?"   
Niall looked at him, "Lou! They just began fighting. Max was going to attack me because I said no. If Zayn wasn't there he would have killed me."   
"I'm sorry Niall. It's my fault that you got into this. I shouldn't have rushed you."

Niall remained quiet for a few before he looked up at Louis, "Lou, I think it's Zayn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would have an idea about the Liam/Josh story please send it in. Even if you prefer Josh being human or him being a vampire feel free to tell me in the comments. I'm still unsure about those two.  
> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment your thoughts :)


	6. New Student, new problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry, Zayn's arguments with Max, Josh and Losh/Jiam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual. Thanks to the one who gave me an idea for Josh. Really appreciate it. Enjoy :)

Louis and Harry where in Louis' dorm room. It was early for both of them to be awake however, Louis had work left to do due that day so he woke up before to finish it.  
Harry on the other hand, he had nothing to do and he was getting bored not having the human's attention.

Harry got off the bed and went behind Louis' chair, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulder. "Hey," he whispered in the other's ear.  
Louis ignored him and continued working.  
"Lou," Harry said again in his ear.  
"Not now Harry. I'm busy," he said shrugging to try get the vampire off him but Harry didn't move.  
"Please? I'm bored," the vampire asked.  
"And I'm busy. Find something to do, read or finish your homework."  
"Homework's finished," Harry informed.

Louis sighed and he got up walking to another part of his desk, dragging Harry along with him.  
"Come on Lou," Harry encouraged.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."

The vampire kept asking his human, getting on Louis' nerves.  
"No. Harry I said no. I don't want to. Get off!" he shouted.  
Harry didn't move off him so Louis tried turning around to push him off. Harry let him turn only to lower his hands around Louis' back and pulling him even closer.

"Har-" Louis was silenced by Harry's lips on his. Louis struggled in his hands, still trying to pull away from him.  
He managed to break the kiss, "Harry!" he said and without second thought his hand flew to Harry's face, slapping him right across his cheek.  
Harry backed a few steps away. Louis's eyes widened at what he just did and he just believed that Harry would kill him. He stepped back until he got against the desk, "I-I'm sorry Harry. I-I didn't m-"  
Harry's eyes were already changing colour but then the voice announcement that the cafeteria was open rang through the room.  
Louis lowered his eyes down. 

"Go for breakfast and to your classes," Harry ordered him.  
"Aren't you co-" Louis began saying softly.  
"No. You're going with Liam. If he tells me you left his sight Louis it will be even more trouble for you. We'll talk about this later. Now go!" 

Louis practically ran out of his room, leaning against the door and breathing deeply. Liam usually passes over to their room before going for breakfast and he did so that morning as well.  
"Hey Lou. Where's Harry?"  
"He's not coming. He told me to go with you."  
Liam nodded, figuring that the two had argued again, "Sure. Let's go," he said and both him and Louis took off. 

Things in the cafeteria where unusually silent. Niall and Zayn hadn't really talked about what happened a few nights before, haven't talked at all actually. Louis was playing with his food while Liam was his usual quiet and calm self.

"Hey Lou," Niall called out to him after breakfast, as they left the cafeteria, "can I talk to you?"  
Louis looked at Liam and Liam nodded at him so the two humans walked away.  
"What's going on anyway? Is Liam your protector now?"  
"No. Me and Harry had an argument this morning and he didn't get out of the room so he told me to go with Liam," Louis said, putting it in nicer words. 

"Forgetting me, how is it with Zayn?"  
"Uh, nothing? We haven't talked since that night."  
"Not even in your head?"  
Niall shook his head.  
"Look, I don't think that Zayn is the really the protector type. He doesn't like to be disturbed and he doesn't really care about others. But, give it sometime yea? Maybe he'll come around since you believe it's him."  
Niall nodded and Louis smiled at him and then the two separated for their classes. 

They met again for lunch but now Zayn was missing. Liam was about to sit next to Louis when he moved away.  
"What's wrong Li?" Louis asked and he looked up, seeing Harry making his way to the table with his tray. Louis fell in silence and he looked down at his tray, never taking his eyes off it.  
Liam sat next to Niall while Harry sat down next to Louis and for the second time that day, they where all eating in silence. 

"Um, can I ask something?" Niall said. He really didn't want to interrupt the vampires and maybe get them angry.  
"Sure go ahead. This table needs some sound besides that of cutlery after all," Liam said.  
"What's the deal between Zayn and Max?" 

Liam looked at Harry since he knew that Harry could explain that better than he does.  
Harry let go of his fork as he looked up at Niall. 

"Their rivalry is since their fathers. However Zayn's dad was much stronger than Max's. Zayn's dad is himself what we call pure blood, that means that both his parents are vampires. Both of Zayn's parents are pure blood. Max's dad was a bastard, his mum was a vampire and his dad was human. That makes Zayn's dad stronger than Max's. The arguments began when the fight for head clan had to be made. At first they didn't want to allow any bastards in it but Max's mum was a pure blood and she gave her place to her husband. Max's dad did well and he ended up in the final against Zayn's dad. However, the day of the final fight was Zayn's birth but Max's father didn't want to postpone the date. He knew that he couldn't match the Malik's strenght and he also knew that if the other stepped away from the fight he would take the lead. But the members of the council simply didn't want a bastard in the position of head clan so they forced Zayn's dad to fight while his wife was giving birth to their son. Obviously, Zayn's father won and he got head clan. That's when Max's dad wanted a son to fight Zayn when he grew up for the title of head clan and win. Since kids Zayn and Max where forced to hate each other. Last year Max and Zayn ended in the final for the fight of class president. Again Malik won against Vercity but Zayn didn't want to become class president so after humiliating Max in front of everyone, including his parents, he stated that he wasn't going to accept the position. His father was obviously mad but he was more pleased that his clan won again against Vercity so he let it pass. And well, Max hated Zayn's guts more than before and he always competes with him for everything. But, Zayn is always in the lead. If things keep on like this, Zayn will become head clan eventually but his father is afraid that Zayn will give up on that position as well. Which is true. Zayn doesn't want to be head of anything but he doesn't tell his father that." 

Niall's eyes kept blinking as if he just read some huge novel filled with fantasy, dragons and monsters, however, feeling a bit more realistic than a novel.  
"So, Zayn is the strongest in your clan?"  
Liam and Harry nodded. "He's even stronger than his father," Liam informed.  
"Wow," Niall breathed out.  
"Yea, and that also means that Zayn has to marry a pure blood vampire and have kids from her to carry on with the clan," Harry continued.  
"That's scary!" Niall said and Liam giggled and they all continued to eat.

"I'm going off, I have something to do," Liam said.  
"You're skipping class?" Niall asked him.  
"Have to. I have to go take care of something, or rather someone. Bye," he said and he vanished off. 

"We're going to your room," Harry told Louis, gripping on his arm.  
"But I still have one more class," Louis said.  
"I said, we're going to your room, without a word!" Harry said angrily.  
Louis nodded quickly, not wanting to make him any madder than he already was. "Bye Niall, be careful," Louis said before Harry dragged him off. 

Niall waved at him and he suddenly realized that he was alone.  
'And you're coming to my room,' Niall heard.  
"Huh? What?" Niall asked looking around.  
'It's me silly,' and Niall figured it was that one who speaks in his head.  
'How could I come to your room if I don't know who you are bloody idiot!' Niall thought.  
'I heard that!'  
'Sorry.'  
'Just go to the room of who you think I am.'  
'And if it's not you?'  
'We'll see about that later.'

Niall sighed and began taking was to Zayn's room.

Liam arrived where he had to. The chairman and head clan where there. "What is it?" Liam asked them.  
"This is new Payne. We caught a teen vampire hunter. Just about the ages of you here," the chairman said.  
"And do I have to kill him?"  
"No," Zayn's father said. "He's going to be enrolled in this school."  
"And we want you to be his protector," the chairman informed.  
"Protector? I think I need protection from him!"  
The other two giggled softly, "don't worry Liam. We unarmed him completely. We want you to keep an eye on him all the time that's all," Zayn's father said.  
Liam nodded, "okay then. Who is he?"  
"Come on," the chairman said, and Liam followed him, the head clan walking in behind him.  
They where in the dungeon and by the wall there was a teen, about the same age of Louis and Niall. His hands where cuffed, feet chained and a cloth around his mouth. Also, undressed to his boxers, his chest rising and lowering rapidly.  
"Liam, thus is our little hunter Josh Devine," the chairman said. He took Josh's chin, lifting his face up, "Josh, he's Liam Payne, and he will take care of you while you'll be staying with us."  
"We have to leave Liam," the head clan said, "we'll leave him to you from now on."  
Liam nodded and the other two left the room and closed the door.

Liam approached the human and he lowered down in front of him. "I'm just gonna take the cloth off okay?" Liam said and the human nodded.  
Liam untied the cloth and removed it from around his mouth. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
"Cold," the other said shivering.  
Liam nodded and he removed his jacket, putting it around his shoulders.  
"I'm going to take off the cuffs and chains. Don't try to escape. You have no where to go from here and if they find out they'll kill you so it's not worth it yea?"  
The human nodded again.

Liam reached for the keys and he unchained him. Josh rubbed his wrists slowly and then looked up at Liam. "If you're going to kill me, please do it quick."  
Liam shook his head, "I'm not here to kill you. You're going to start attending our school and I'm here to keep an eye on you."  
"Why aren't you going to kill me? So that you'll put me between them and they'll kill me instead?"  
"I'm not just here to keep an eye on you. I'll be your protector while you're in here. I'll protect you from the others. Come on get up now," Liam said standing up himself. 

Josh got up. "Let's go," Liam said.  
"Wait. I can't go out like this!"  
"Either that, or else you could stay here."  
Josh frowned, "no thanks. This place smells like...blood."  
"Come on then," and Liam took him out.

He walked him up to Liam's room. "This will be your room. You'll get your timetable tomorrow and maybe some clothes too. For tonight you can borrow mine. I'm going to shower."  
"Aren't you risking it a bit, leaving me here alone? I could run off," Josh said.  
"Feel free to get out of that door if you want to. But I can assure you, you won't make two steps out before they smell you and come for you. Now it's up to you whether you'd like to live or die," Liam said and he went in the bathroom.

Josh picked out a shirt and pants from Liam's wardrobe and he cuddled up on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Feel free to comment your thoughts on it. Thank you for reading :) xx


	7. Madly in love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziall and loads of Larry. A bit sad but turns out fine :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um..surprise? I got excited about this fic so yea xD  
> Enjoy.

Niall arrived at Zayn's door and he knocked on his door gently. After a few, Zayn opened the door, knowing who was behind it. Zayn was shirtless and Niall blushed as he saw him leaning against the door frame.  
"I-I, um, I..." Niall stumbled in his own words.  
"Come in," Zayn said with a chuckle.

Niall walked in and stopped in the middle of the room. Zayn closed the door and got behind him.  
"It is really you right? Please tell me that it's true or else I'll believe that I really am going crazy," Niall said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Zayn teased.  
Niall rolled his eyes and turned around looking at Zayn. He blushed seeing how close the vampire was. "Y-Y-You know what I'm saying!"   
Zayn smiled, "I know that you're getting curious about me. I know you asked the boys about me and Max."   
"Did they tell you?"   
"Not directly."  
"You read it in their minds?"   
Zayn nodded, "yea. Louis told you I could do that right? I know everything that's going on in your mind Niall day and night. Including what you're thinking right now," he said smirking.

Zayn backed Niall against the door, pushing his body onto his. "What is it that you want from me Niall? Tell me, let me read it in your mind."   
Saying that Zayn moved his hips, brushing his leg against Niall's crotch. It was then that Niall realized that he was getting hard.   
Niall moaned surprised at the feeling and Zayn's smile grew wider.

He kissed Niall's jaw before moving his hand to rub Niall's growing erection.  
"G-God Zayn," Niall moaned moving his hips against Zayn's hand. Zayn kept on rubbing his clothed hard on until Niall could barely take it anymore. Zayn pulled away his hand and Niall whined. 

"Do you want to cum Niall?"   
"Yes Zayn please," the human begged.  
"Give me some of your blood and you'll manage to cum without anyone touching you."   
"What?" Niall asked worried.  
"I won't take much, just a few. I promise you that you'll feel good."   
Niall took a few deep breaths and then nodded. Zayn smiled, take your shirt off and get on the bed.

Niall did as he was told and he lied down on the bed. Zayn was pulling down his pants, "wait! What are you doing?" Niall asked.  
"You don't want to cum in your pants and get dirty right? We still have to go to dinner."   
"Oh, okay." Niall blushed harder as Zayn lowered slightly down his pants and boxers, his dick in full view for Zayn who was currently looking at it. "Zayn don't stare!" Niall said covering it with his hand.   
Zayn laughed, "sorry. Don't move much or else I might accidentally hurt you," Zayn informed.

His eyes turned red and fangs grew out of his teeth making him more beautiful than he already was. He scraped the point of his fangs against Niall's neck before pushing them in his skin.  
That part hurt Niall however what came after it made Niall totally forget about the pain. A wave of pleasure as Zayn sucked on his blood, making him moan loud and bucking his hips and after a few he came all over his chest.

He woke up sometime after, looking around confused. He recognized Zayn's bed and he had his pants back on. He sat up slowly seeing Zayn by the window.   
"Zayn?" he called and Zayn turned around.  
"Hey," Zayn said approaching the bed, "how are you feeling?"   
"A bit dizzy."   
"That's because of the blood loss. It will be over soon."   
Niall nodded. "What happened?"   
"You fainted, for about ten minutes. That's because of all the pleasure you felt at once," Zayn said sitting on the bed next to him. "You can rest some more. There's still time before we have to go for dinner."   
Niall nodded and he lied back down on the bed.

On another part of the dormitories, Louis was still getting his punishment from Harry. Fifty slaps on his ass and then Harry will feed off him. He lost count of the slaps when his ass couldn't feel them any longer. He cried out in pain, tears falling down his eyes. Finally Harry stopped slapping but Louis couldn't get to stop the tears from falling. His ass had a few spots of blood as well on and his legs where trembling.

"You can relax your body. I'll go get a towel and some cream," Harry said.   
Louis nodded and he wiped his tears, lying down on the bed. Harry returned a few minutes after from the bathroom with a towel and cream. He wiped off the blood and applied the cream. It burnt Louis for hell but without it his ass would be in pain for longer.   
"Turn around," Harry ordered and Louis did so.  
"Turn your head backwards. Let me see your neck." 

Louis tilted his head back and without second thought Harry dug his fangs into Louis' neck and sucked his blood. Louis was starting to feel his body turn numb, unable to move both his hands and legs.  
"H-Har-ry, ple-ase, s-top. I c-an-t...." he whispered but Harry didn't stop and Louis kept feeling his body go weak until everywhere went black.

"Louis, Lou wake up!" he heard. Louis opened his eyes slowly seeing Liam and Niall looking down at him.  
He blinked repeatedly, "w-what?"   
"Oh thank god you're alive."   
"What happened?" Louis asked. Niall chickened away at that question and Liam sighed. "Harry, he sucked your blood and almost killed you. You're in the school's infirmary."   
"Where's Harry?"   
"He's in the dungeons, being punished."   
"Are they going to kill him?" Louis asked panicking.  
"No. No they aren't. They where going to but Zayn went with him. And you know, what Zayn wants, Zayn gets."   
Louis let out a breath of relief.  
"I want to go talk to him."   
"You can't. Zayn managed to change them but on one condition. He has to stay away from you."   
"What? But Harry's my protector!"   
"That means that you're without a protector now Louis."   
"No!" 

"Lou, Harry almost killed you. Why are you protecting him?" Niall asked.   
Louis looked down, his eyes broken with pain, "it was my fault. It was a punishment. But I guess he didn't realize that I was already tired so he couldn't have known when to stop."   
"Don't defend him Louis. What Harry did was wrong and he has to pay for it. Look I have to go. Niall will stay here with you and soon Zayn will come as well. Rest okay? Leave the rest to me and Zayn."   
Louis nodded and Liam left the infirmary.

Niall sat down on the bed, "why are you protecting him Louis? After what he did? Why are still defending Harry?" he asked.   
"Why?" Louis asked with a soft smile on his lips, "because I love him that's why. I'd rather he killed me than him being taken away from me like this."   
His smile turned into tears and a few went down his cheeks. Niall went to him and hugged him and they both remained embraced together. 

Zayn came late, with some food for both humans.   
"How is he Zayn? Where is Harry?" Louis asked not really interested in food.   
"He said he's sorry Lou. Right now he's still in the dungeon. He will remain there for sometime."   
Louis looked down at his feet. "Eat something Lou. It will help you recover." 

Both Niall and Zayn left the infirmary when Louis finished eating and Niall promised he'll go there again in the morning.

Liam got back to his dorm room where Josh was still asleep without any idea of what had just happened.

 

Louis was released out of the infirmary a few days after. He went back to his room. All of Harry's things were taking out and the room was obviously quiet. He knew from Zayn and Liam that Harry was still in the dungeon and he asked Niall to visit his room that evening. Niall got there right after dinner finding Louis fully clothed.  
"Lou. What are you doing?"   
"I'm going to the dungeon. And you're helping me get there."   
"But it's dangerous now Louis."  
"I have to see him. Please Niall you've got to help me. I need to see him."   
Niall sighed, "fine. But on one condition. Zayn has to come with us."  
Louis nodded, "okay. Let's go call him." 

But as soon as Louis opened the door Zayn was already there.  
"You can't go."   
"No please Zayn. I have to see him please. I want to see him."  
"Louis we'll get in trouble."   
"No one will find out."   
"Louis.."   
"Please Zayn, please," Louis begged.  
Zayn sighed, "fine. But not one word to anyone." Louis nodded, "I promise."   
"Niall stay here. I'll pass for you after."   
Niall went back in Louis' room while the other two took off.

Zayn got him in the dungeon and unlocked the door, "go in. I won't come with you."   
Louis nodded and stepped inside while Zayn closed the door.

Louis gasped as he saw Harry. He was held with a chain coming down from the ceiling and holding his hand up. He was without a shirt with lots of bruises on his chest and face. His head was lowered down and his eyes where closed.   
"Harry!" Louis called and he ran up to him. Harry lifted his head just when Louis reached him and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"Louis," Harry said, his voice soft and weak, "what are you doing here? You can't be here."   
"Oh my god Harry what has happened to you?"   
"I got what I deserve Lou. I deserve much worse for what I did to you."  
"No don't say that Harry. I forgave you. God I forgave you the very first second I woke up."  
"You can't be here Louis. I'm not allowed near you."   
"I don't care. I won't stay far away from you Harry. I can't handle that. I love you too much," he said and he kissed Harry quickly.

"How could you love me Louis? I almost killed you," Harry said when Louis pulled away.  
"I don't care. I need to get you down from here. I miss you holding me and kissing me Harry. I need you to touch me. Where are the keys?" Louis asked looking around the room.  
"No Lou don't." But Harry's words when unheard by Louis. He spotted the keys at the far end of the room and he went to get them. Using a stool he found he got on it and unchained Harry and the vampire fell down when his hands where released. 

"Harry!" Louis said getting off the stool.  
"Sorry, but my legs are week. I've been hanging there for about six days now."   
Louis leaned on him and hugged him while Harry hugged him back, "I'm sorry Louis. I'm so sorry for what I did. I deserved to be killed for such a thing."  
"No. Don't say such thing Harry. It hurts me."   
"I swear Lou, no matter what it it, I will never lay a hand on you and neither take your blood ever again. I promise." Louis kissed him softly and Harry kissed him back. They crawled to the wall, Louis lying between Harry's legs, his head on Harry's chest while Harry held him tightly kissing his forehead multiple times.  
"I'm sorry Lou. I love you," he whispered feeling Louis fall asleep in his arms.

In the chairman's office, Zayn had to explain to the chairman and his father what happened. "You can go Zayn."   
"Dad, don't break them apart. Harry might be a vampire but those two love each other more than anyone ever could."   
"I figured that out. To go run into your killer's arms is something only someone in love can do! Just go okay?"   
Zayn nodded and he left the room.

"I wonder how Harry's father's going to take it," Zayn's father said.  
"Take what?" the chairman asked.  
"That his son is madly in love with a human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? So should we keep the lovers together or should something happen to seperate them?  
> Don't worry I haven't forgoten about Josh and Liam either ;)


	8. The hunter's killer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Larry fluff, Harry's dad and Harry seems to get it quite bad. Liam and Josh and some of Josh's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really long but I needed to stop it there. Sorry for any mistakes I made while writing it.  
> Enjoy.

"Lou, Louis wake up," Harry's soft voice called out to him.  
Louis groaned, hiding his head in Harry's chest, "not yet," he whined.  
"Don't make such a cute face Lou or I'll rape you," Harry said and Louis giggled, opening his eyes and looking up at Harry.  
"Morning love," Harry whispered and Louis kissed him softly.  
"What time is it?" Louis asked.  
"I don't know, but you have to chain me back up before they arrive."   
"Me chaining you? Hm, that sounds interesting."   
Harry laughed, "someday babe, when it all finishes, I'll let you that to me. But now we have to make it before they arrive and you've got to go before they get here."   
Louis nodded and slowly he got up off Harry.  
"You've got to help me. My legs ate still weak."   
Louis nodded and helped him up, walking him to the chains and Harry lifted up his hands. Louis got on the stool again and locked the chains around his wrists. He got off the stool and kissed Harry. "As much as I don't like seeing you in pain, you have no idea how hot you look like this."   
Harry smirked, "it is supposed to be pleasurable for you when you see this after all."   
"I didn't find it pleasurable last night!"   
"That's because you love me, you don't like seeing me in pain. And because you're human, a vampire would never feel pity for their mate."   
"You work in strange ways you know that?"   
Harry chuckled and Louis kissed him again.

The door was pushed open and the two pulled away surprised. Louis saw a man walking in which he didn't recognize.   
"Louis get out," Harry told him.  
"What? No. Who is he?"   
"Louis go please!"   
"No.   
"If I were you, I'd do what he suggested. Or else you're going to get it with him," the man said showing the whip he had in his hand.

"No! No don't hurt him."   
"Louis get down."   
"No I won't. You're already too weak."   
"It's fine by me. I don't mind you either," the man said. He prepared the whip, ready to hit him.  
"Louis get off," and Harry managed to kick Louis down just before the whip hit him, right under his arm and Harry winced in pain.   
"Harry!"   
He got two more, in the same place making Harry whine and groan.

"Just so you know, this is not for draining his blood. I really don't care about that. This is for falling for someone like him. And by the time I'm finished you'll start cursing him and hating him," the man said hitting him again. Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes. The man kept on hitting him.

"No," Harry managed to get out, "this is because you can't accept that mum left you and ran away with a human. A human dad, she left you for a human," Harry said making his temperature go higher and hitting him harder.

"Harry!" Louis said getting up to go to him but a hand stopped him and he looked back, seeing Zayn standing there holding his arm. "Come out Lou," Zayn said pulling him away.   
"No Zayn," Louis shouted.  
Zayn held him from around his waist and dragged him out.  
'Thanks Zayn,' he heard Harry tell him. Zaýn looked back at him and nodded and he closed the door.

"No Zayn, he's going to kill him there!" Louis cried. Zayn held him close, Louis's tears wetting his shirt as he slowly caressed his back slowly.  
"Zayn please go stop him. You can do that, you're the strongest right? Please Zayn, he'll kill him!"   
"Louis calm down. He won't kill him okay. Harry won't die from that. And I can't get between them because it's a family issue not in between the clan. Let's go. Harry will be fine." 

Louis kept crying in his chest but eventually Zayn managed to get him out of the dungeon and into his room. "Get dressed Louis. You have to go to class."   
"I"m not going to class."   
"Yes you are. Harry told me to get you to class. Now get dressed and get ready. I'll take you there tonight." 

Louis nodded and went to get changed. He showed up in front of Zayn, his eyes and cheeks all damp with tears. Zayn sighed softly and petted his head, "Harry will be fine Lou, he could handle that, don't worry."   
Louis nodded and wiped his tears and both of the walked out to class. They arrived late but the teacher didn't say anything. Both took their seats and Louis rested his head on his hand acting as if he was paying attention. 

During lunch he saw someone knew joining their table which he didn't recognize and he looked at the others for an explanation.  
"He's Josh, a human. He's with Liam," Niall said .  
"Hi," Josh said softly sitting down opposite to him.   
"Hey," Louis said trying to smile at him.

Louis skipped his last class and went to his room, falling asleep almost right away. A few before dinner time there was a knock on his door which woke him up.  
"I'm not coming for dinner Zayn, I'm not hungry," he said.  
It's not Zayn. I'm the chairman."   
Louis got up right away and went to open the door, "how's Harry?"  
"He wants to see you. Come on," the chairman told him and Louis got out following him to the dungeon.

"There's a basin with some hot water and a cloth. Help him clean his wounds. He can't do it by himself," the chairman said and Louis nodded.  
When he opened the door Louis hurried in. Harry was on the floor this time, he didn't have any chains holding him but his whole body was covered in blood.  
"Lou," he called and Louis ran to where he was. "Harry! What did he do to you?"   
"Help me a bit would you?" 

Louis nodded. He pulled the basin closer and got the cloth and he began wiping the blood off Harry's face. A tear dropped down his cheek.  
"Don't cry Louis. I'm fine. I'll be like always by tomorrow."   
Louis nodded but he still could stop the tears from falling.   
Louis cleaned his chest and legs and turned him around to clean his back. His waist and ribs where the worst and Harry had to bite his lips hard while Louis was cleaning them. 

"Your hair is all bloody. Do you want to wash it?" Louis asked him.  
"Yes, just pour some of the water on my hair."   
Louis nodded and he picked the basin the best way he could and poured some water over his head, making his hair fall down covering his face. Louis giggled softly as he saw him and Harry joined his laughter. He removed the hair from his face and looked up at Louis.   
"Finally I see your smile," Harry commented and Louis smiled.   
He lowered down putting Harry's hair all back and helping him to stand up.   
"Is there a towel or something to dry you with?"   
"You have to check outside. I think there should be a few." 

Louis nodded and left looking around and he managed to get two towels some pants and a t shirt. He went back, hanging the clothes on the key holder. Harry wrapped the towel around his hair and Louis helped him dry off.   
"Lou kiss me," Harry told him and Louis looked up slightly surprised by Harry's request.  
"Sure," he said and he approached him and kissed him softly. 

"I love you Lou." Louis smiled and nodded, "I love you too."

 

After dinner Liam took Josh back in their dorm room.  
"Was Louis with Harry?" Josh asked.  
Liam looked at him, "yes. He went to help him clean up."

"How could he do that with someone who almost killed him? With a vampire?"   
Liam dropped his pen and turned to look at Josh, "have you ever been in love?"   
Josh looked at him surprised, "um well, no not really."   
"Me neither. But from what I've heard, when you're in love you don't care who or what the person is. He could be the one that is ready to kill you without a second thought or sell you to get money for something useless, but you'll always go back to him and protect him no matter what. And well, Louis is in love."   
"Does Harry love him back?"   
"Yes. He does and the possessiveness over his lover is what made him do it."   
Josh shrugged and he turned back to continue his work.

"I think you don't believe it because you've never been through it," Liam told him.  
"You believe it and you've never been through it."   
"But I've seen it up close multiple times."   
"I'll never learn to love a vampire that much. Not after what they did to me."   
"What did they do to you? I don't think I've ever done anything while you've been here." 

Josh looked at Liam and he replied with an accusing tone, "your kind killed my father!"   
Liam fell silent hearing that.

"He was a hunter too and he used to take me and teach me to hunt. He thought me everything about your kind but I never really understood why he wanted to kill you. But then, one evening he went out by himself. I was doing homework in my room when I heard my mum scream and cry from downstairs. I went to see what happened and there was a friend of our family at the door. He looked at me with sympathy and then left. I went next to my mum and asked her what happened and she looked at me and quietly said 'They took him Josh, the monsters took your dad and now they'll kill him.' Two night after we found his body a few meters away from this school. They didn't even suck his blood, they just broke his neck and then dropped him outside. It was then that I knew why I had to kill your kind. And I won't stop until I manage to kill the one who killed my dad." 

Liam picked his pen and turned to continue writing, "do you know who the killer is?"   
"No. But I know there is one family who is specific to kill hunters in your kind and I'll kill all of them when I manage to find out who they are. I swear I would." 

Liam nodded and he continued working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who killed Josh's father? Who could be this family who kills hunters? Ehh we'll see later on ;)  
> Thank you for reading :)


	9. Be my protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall asks Zayn if he'll be his protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziall...with smut because Ziall was lacking for the past chapters so I thought I'd make up for it :)   
> Enjoy.

Louis took Harry to his room. He was about to lie next to him when the door knocked.   
"Who is it?" Louis asked.  
"Mr. Jones, the chairman."   
Louis opened the door. Next to the chairman there was another person who didn't look like a vampire.  
"What is it?"   
"I'm here to take you to your room."   
"My room? Why?" Louis asked.  
The chairman looked at Harry, "you didn't tell him?"   
Louis looked back at Harry, "tell me what?" 

Harry sighed and he sat up, "I thought it was to start from tomorrow."   
"Your father sent him now so I guess it starts from today."  
"Harry what does this mean?" Louis asked confused. 

"My father doesn't want us to be in private alone. He sent some weirdo to follow me around to prevent us from being alone in private," Harry explained.  
"What?"   
"I'm sorry Lou." 

"Come on Louis, let me get you back to your room. You could talk tomorrow," the chairman said. Louis didn't have the energy to argue about it so he simply walked out of the room.

The other human remained in Harry's room. "You're going out!" Harry informed him.  
"What? But if they come..."   
"I don't care. Out."   
The human bit his lip nervously and he walked out.

 

In the morning all six students met in the cafeteria. Harry told the man his father sent him to keep away from their table and Harry sat next to Louis.   
"Hey Haz," Liam said and Harry smiled at him, "hi Li. It's been long."   
"How are you?"   
"I'm good. Better than yesterday," he joked.  
Harry looked at Josh, "who's he?"   
"He's Josh. He got here when you where out," Liam informed.  
Harry nodded, "hi Josh."  
"Hi." 

After breakfast Louis went up to Niall, "how is it with Zayn?"   
Niall blushed when he remembered what happened a few days before, "I, um. Well, it was him."   
"Really? That's great Ni! How are things going on? Is he annoying to have around all the time?"   
"I don't know?"   
"What do you mean? I won't tell him if you say he is promise."   
"No, no. I mean, we haven't been together all the time? We really didn't have much time to be together."   
"Oh well, hopefully now you would," Louis said smiling.  
Niall nodded, "but what do you mean with being around all the time Lou?"   
"Well, around you all the time. He'll be with you all the time to protect you. He'll even move in his room, or you move in his. It's better for him to protect you during the night like that."   
Niall frowned slightly. Zayn never mentioned anything like that. "I um, okay. Thanks Lou." 

Niall walked off to his class. Before lunch break Niall went earlier to wait for Zayn.  
"Can I talk to you?" Niall asked him blushing as he saw Zayn.  
"Sure," Zayn replied.   
Him and Niall left the cafeteria leaving the other four at the table.

"Tell me."  
"Um, well you know. I mean, you where the one who was protecting me and talking to me and last time in your room and I talked to Louis . I'm just asking if you're my protector or not?"   
Zayn was biting his mouth so not to laugh, "well, you said I was protecting you, that means that I am."   
"But like, not in my head. I mean like Harry and Louis or Liam and Josh?"   
"Oh. You mean me going around you all the time and moving in your room. That would be very boring you know?"   
"But it's the way it's done right?"  
Zayn sighed, "no. I can't do it like that Niall."   
"W-Why not?"   
"Because no. I'll protect you like before as much as you want but not more."   
Niall frowned, "fine. Then I don't need you to protect me at all!" he said angrily and stomped away.   
Zayn sighed and he went in the cafeteria. 

Niall avoided all of them during classes. He didn't want anyone of the others to ask questions. He was angry at Zayn because after what happened that night he expected Zayn to be his protector. 

He didn't want to go to the cafeteria for dinner so he bought a packet from some vending machine around the school and walked around the corridors.   
What Niall didn't know was that him being angry at Zayn meant that Zayn could not tell him when he's in trouble. It was as if the anger blocks the communication between them. And what Niall also didn't know was that he was in fact getting in trouble.

He was being followed by a vampire for quite a long time but Niall didn't realize so. Zayn was trying to tell him but as soon as he tried he was feeling a sort of blockage between them.  
Zayn got up from the table, "I have to go," he announced and then ran off.

When he made it to Niall, the blond was already pinned down on the floor, the vampire on top of him ready to take his blood.  
"Get off!" Zayn shouted pulling the vampire from his shirt and throwing him on the floor.

Niall was scared shit and even when the vampire was taken off him he still didn't get up. He heard the two vampires fight between them and then he heard Zayn telling the other one off.   
Zayn pulled Niall up, "are you mad? Why the hell where you blocking me?" the vampire shouted.  
"I wasn't blocking you."   
"Yes you were. If you weren't I would have been able to tell you that he was close."   
"Why do you care anyway? You're not my protector right?" Niall fought back.

Zayn glared at him before taking his wrist tightly and pulling him away with him.  
"Let go of me! Where are you taking me?" Niall said trying to get out from the other's grip, but Zayn held him securely and he took Niall up to his room.  
Zayn slammed the door of his room shut and pushed Niall on the bed.  
"Z-Zayn?" Niall asked blushing.

Zayn leaned on top of him, still as angry as before.  
"Zayn what are you doing?"   
"I'm giving you what you want. You want this right Niall? This is what you want from me."   
Niall blushed harder, "i-it's not!"   
"It is, got your mind has nothing more in it besides you begging me for this."   
"Well that doesn't mean I only want this!" Niall argued hoping to pass a point.  
"But it's what you want the most." 

Niall looked away and tried to ignore Zayn.  
Zayn took his chin, making Niall look at him, "just know this. Whatever this is, it will end up being worse than Harry and Louis."   
Niall took a few deep breaths, thinking about what Zayn just said before he moved up and smashed his lips against Zayn's.  
Zayn kissed him back right away and he leaned down on him. Niall moved his fingers into Zayn's hair pulling him closer. 

"I'm going to do that right now," Zayn replied softly.  
"Is there a way to block you from reading my mind?" Niall asked blushing.  
Zayn laughed softly, "nope. No way."   
Niall rolled his eyes and Zayn kissed him again.

Zayn was slowly undressing Niall, stopping when the smaller boy was just in his boxers.   
"You too," Niall said pulling on Zayn's shirt.   
Zayn removed his shirt and jeans and leaned on Niall again, rubbing against him.  
Niall moaned, "Zayn please, don't tease!"   
Zayn chuckled softly kissing down Niall's neck and chest finding a couple of pleasure spots on the blonde's body.  
Zayn pulled off Niall's boxers and noticed that Niall's dick was already leaking precum.

"Turn around," Zayn ordered.  
"Why?"   
"Just do it. You'll see."   
Niall turned around slowly, looking back at Zayn.   
"Get on hands and knees and stick out your bum," Zayn instructed and Niall obeyed.   
"Don't moan too loud okay?" Zayn said, barely giving time for Niall to answer before he got his face between Niall's ass cheeks and licking his hole.

Niall gasped at the feeling, pushing back against Zayn's face. He bit on the pillow so that he wouldn't make a lot of noises. Niall was feeling himself getting close to releasing but Zayn pulled away.  
"Turn on your back," Zayn said and Niall dropped on the bed and turned around.   
Zayn pushed in one finger, making Niall gasp again.  
"Don't cum," Zayn ordered as he was pushing his finger in and out of Niall.  
"I-I c-can't hold it," Niall moaned before he released on his chest. 

Zayn stopped moving his fingers, looking down at Niall. The blond had his face up to his ear completely red also along his neck and the top part of his chest. He was looking up at Zayn breathing deeply.   
Zayn took his chin, "this time I'll let it pass. Next time you'll be punished."  
Niall nodded, "sorry." 

Zayn nodded and he began moving his fingers again. "You want more right? You're not satisfied yet?"   
Niall screamed out a moan, "oh god Zayn please, just..."   
"Are you ready?"   
"Yes I am. Just do it!" 

Zayn smirked, teasing Niall a bit more before he took off his own underwear.  
'Fucking finally!' Niall thought, and Zayn glared at him.  
"Sorry."   
Zayn rolled his eyes and he slowly pushed inside Niall, hearing him moan with every small push he gave.  
When he saw Niall comfortable Zayn began thrusting and moving inside him.

"B-Bi-te m-e," Niall moaned.  
"What?"   
"Bit-e me," he managed to say, "it fee-ls goo-d."   
Zayn nodded and he grew out his fangs, pushing them inside Niall and slowly sucking. He didn't want Niall to faint again so he took just enough to make him feel better.

Niall came again, just as Zayn released inside him. Zayn got up and got a towel wiping Niall's chest and his neck before lying next to him.  
"Do you have any idea in what trouble we are?" Zayn told him.  
Niall shrugged and closed his eyes, "I don't care." 

 

During dinner Harry noticed that there was something wrong with Liam. After he walked Louis to his room he went to Liam's room asking him to talk in private. He even told the human to keep away.

"Li you look worried. What happened?"   
Liam took a deep breath looking down, "I think I killed Josh's dad!"   
"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? And could it possibly be that Liam killed Josh's father or is he hiding something else?  
> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment. I love comments :)


	10. Falling for the killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Liam and Josh. No Ziall in this one...or maybe a mention of Ziall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry smut...and oh my is that a new couple there?!

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"What I just told you. I think I killed Josh's dad."   
"How do you know that? It could have been someone else."  
"No you don't get it Haz. Josh's dad was a vampire hunter and he was killed by a vampire hunter killer, that means my family. And Josh said that they found the body close to this school, where the school usually leaves the bodies after I killed them."   
"Oh my god! So you believe you where the one who killed him."   
"Yes. And now Josh wants to kill me."   
"What?"  
"He told me that he won't stop until he killed his father's killer."   
Harry bit his lip in worry. "Maybe you should ask the chairman whether it was you or not. He must have some records right?"   
Liam nodded, "I'll go ask him tomorrow. Thanks Haz."   
"Anytime," Harry replied and both of the went their ways. 

Liam got back in his room. Josh was lying on the bed on his stomach reading some book he found in Liam's shelves.  
He looked up at Liam when the other entered, "everything alright?"   
"Yea," Liam replied shortly.  
Josh closed the book and sat up on the bed, "god man, vampires are so stiff and boring."   
Liam looked at him confused, "what?"   
"I said that you're stiff and boring."   
Liam got to the edge of the bed, crossing his arms on his chest, "oh really?"   
"Yes. You don't know how to laugh or make a joke." 

Liam nodded, "don't know how to laugh eh? I'll show you how much I can laugh," he said. Liam got on the bed and pinned Josh down, holding his wrists above his head with one arm and his legs between his knees.  
"What are you going to do?" Josh asked.  
"I'm gonna show you just how stiff I am," he said before he began tickling Josh's sides.  
Josh yelped, trying to wiggle out of Liam's grip.  
Josh screamed, begging Liam to stop between laughter.  
"What? I thought you said I'm stiff and don't know how to joke."   
"No, no, no! You do, please stop, no!" he shouted. Liam laughed and stopped tickling him. He let go of his hands but remained on him.

"It wasn't funny!" Josh said to Liam who was still laughing.  
"Oh it so was. You should have seen yourself, 'please Liam, please stop'," Liam said imitating him.  
Liam managed to stop laughing and looked down at Josh who had his face all red.

Josh licked his lips slowly before getting on his elbows and kissing Liam. Liam was surprised to say the least and confused by Josh's actions. But when the human pulled away, looking up at the guy on top of him hoping for some kind of response, Liam leaned back down and kissed him again.  
Josh cupped Liam's jaw while the vampire held on the other's waist.

"I'm a vampire," Liam whispered when they pulled away.  
"I know," Josh breathed back.  
"So?"   
"Just kiss me for now. I'll do the thinking tomorrow," Josh said and the pressed their lips on each other's again. 

 

During breakfast four out of six students on the table where looking down at the table avoiding all kind of eye contact with anyone while Harry and Louis chatted loudly. 

"Me and Louis are going to the library during lunch break," Harry informed the rest.   
"We are?" Louis asked.  
"Yes, we are. We have some work to do. We'll meet you again for dinner."  
The other four just nodded and they separated for their classes.

During lunch break Harry and Louis met outside the library. As before Harry was followed by the human in the library who sat on the desk opposite to theirs reading some book. The library was empty and it's what Harry wanted. 

'Lou,' he called out to his mind and Louis looked up. 'Tell him you're going to the bathroom and then turn around the shelves and meet me at the English section.'   
Louis nodded and he got up, telling the human he was going to the bathroom and when he arrived at the door he turned around the Sciences section and hurried to the English part.  
Harry was already there and Louis walked up to him.   
"How did you get past him?" Louis whispered.  
"I just told him that I needed a book," Harry said pulling Louis by his waist and kissing him.  
He pressed Louis against the back side of the section, "I'm going to fuck you right here so you have to be really quiet okay?"   
Louis bit his lips and nodded. The idea of Harry fucking him in the library was exciting. 

They kissed again, Harry's hands going under Louis shirt and he pulled it off him. He sucked Louis' nipples knowing how much that turned the human on. Louis grabbed on Harry's curls pressing him closer and biting his tongue to stop any moans.  
Harry got on his knees and pulled down Louis's jeans and boxers. He took his dick in his hand, jerking him for a few before taking him in his mouth.  
Harry looked up at Louis and the sight of his lover in such a mess would be enough to make him cum right there. 

Louis had his cheeks all red, his bottom lip in his mouth between his teeth, his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the shelves.   
Harry pulled away and he stood up. "Come on babe, turn around," he told Louis and the human gladly did as he was told.   
Harry sucked on Louis' shoulder while he was undoing his own pants. He pushed in a finger and realized that Louis was already open. 

"Have you already fingered yourself this morning?"   
Louis nodded, "yea. I do it thinking of you. We used to fuck every morning," the shorter guy admitted.   
"Fuck babe, you must look so hot fingering yourself," Harry said.  
"Harry please, just do it," Louis moaned.   
"Sh babe, quiet down. We don't want Mr. Grumpy to hear us now do we?"   
Louis shook his head. "Good boy. Ready love?"   
Louis nodded pushing his bum back against Harry. 

Harry smirked and he entered Louis. Louis dropped his head back on Harry's shoulder while the vampire moved his hips fast, pushing hard inside Louis.  
Louis scratched on the wooden board of the shelves, biting his tongue so not to moan loud.   
"I, I'm..." Louis muttered.  
"Together babe," Harry whispered in his ear and Louis tried to nod.  
"Now," Harry instructed and the two released at once. Harry held Louis up who was leaning back on him.

"That, was the most exciting, thing, I ever did," Louis said between breaths and Harry giggled softly. He pulled out of him and got out the packet of tissues he brought along.  
"Prepared are we Mr. Styles?" Louis teased as he saw Harry taking out the tissues and wiping off the cum.  
"Always," Harry said winking at him. 

After the two dressed up they began walking off when they saw the human reaching them. He looked at the two of them annoyed and Harry reached out for the collar of his shirt, "listen here brat, say one word to my dad about this and I'll kill you."   
"Don't hate me!" the human said pulling away, "I'm only doing what I was told to do. All you and your dad do is threaten to kill me. All your dad does is take his anger out on me and you're doing just the same. I'm a human, I'm not like you. I get hurt easily. And to think that I was just like the two of you before," he said turning around

"What do you mean?" Louis asked putting his hand on the other's shoulder.   
"I was in love," the human told him softly, "I was in love with his dad."   
Harry's mouth fell open, "what?" 

The human crossed his arms on his chest still not turning around, "I used to come to this school a long time ago. Your dad was here as well but he was a year older than me. I was always told to stay away from him but there was something about him which made me attracted to him. One night he saved me from being killed by a first year and then I realized that I had it bad for him. But your father never felt the same way about me. He only used me to feed of me. Then he told me he was engaged but he still took me with him." The human turned to look at Harry, "that why, please don't hate me. I'm only being used. And I won't say a word to him because I know what it feels like. But you two have to break it off because as soon as you graduate you'll find some pure blood shoved onto you saying that you'll be her bride and Louis will end up like me, used to keep an eye on your son so that he won't do the same mistake that you did." 

The two remained silent looking at him. Harry approached him, "I'm sorry, for what my dad did to you. But I will never break it off with Louis because I do really love him. And if my dad won't learn to accept it I'm ready to run away just to be with him."   
The human looked up at Harry, "if you really mean it that you love him, I'm ready to keep things a secret and help you escape. Escaping is the only way you'll have to be with him." 

Harry placed his arm around Louis's waist and pulled him closer, "I love him more that I love myself," he said before kissing his lips softly.

 

That evening during dinner, the other sat down on the table next to them. All four looked up at Louis and Harry confused.  
"This is John, he's a human. He'll be staying with us from now on," Harry said.  
"I thought you hated him," Liam said.  
"I did. But apparently he's on our side."   
"Oh, okay then. Hi John," Liam greeted.  
"Hi guys," John said.  
"Just a curiosity John, but how old are you?" Niall asked.  
"I'm 40."   
"Oh. Wow, okay," Niall said. 

After dinner Louis went up to Niall, "Ni, did you talk to Zayn?"   
Niall blushed, "um, yea I did."   
"And?"   
"He's my protector. I moved a few of my things in his room today."   
Louis smiled, "good. Now you're safe then."   
Niall nodded.  
"A word of advice, try not to fall in love with him yea? I'm talking from experience and believe me, things will be much worse for you since Zayn is the son of the head clan."  
Niall looked down, "it's too late for that Louis."   
Louis looked at him sadly and then bit his lip. 

Liam got in his room with Josh. Both seemed to have an idea of what will happen when they would find themselves alone. Things getting awkward. They sat on the desks to work.  
"Could you, um, could you pass me a paperclip please?" Josh asked.   
Liam reached for a paperclip, "could we not make things awkward?"   
"I can't," Josh admitted. Liam looked at him. "I can't stop myself from wanting to kiss you. And that's crazy cause we just met and you're a vampire."  
"I know," Liam said.   
Josh stood up, "I don't know what to do. This is mad." 

Liam reached out for the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, "just kiss me then," he said and the two pressed their lips against each other.   
Liam pulled Josh to sit on his lap. Josh wrapped his hands around Liam's neck and Liam placed his around the other's back and the two continued kissing, moving their tongues and mouths around each other's.  
Josh pulled away when he felt himself getting aroused from the kiss, "I'm sorry," he said getting off Liam.  
Liam nodded, "it's okay. I'll just leave for a few." 

Josh nodded and Liam got up and left the room. He went to Harry's surprised to only find John there.  
"Harry's at Louis' room."   
Liam nodded and then sat on Harry's bed.  
"Is something wrong?" John asked him, "I could help you know?"   
"I can't stop kissing the guy who's father I killed!" Liam admitted.   
"Hm," John said as he sat down next to Liam, "does he know you killed his dad?"   
"No. Not yet. If he did he would have already killed me."   
"I think you should tell him before you two get deeper into it."   
Liam looked at John, "you sound experienced about this."   
"I was in love before. It didn't work out well. That's why you should tell him before it gets worse. It will be harder to let go then."   
Liam nodded, "okay. Thanks John. If you see Harry tell him that I passed."   
John nodded and Liam got up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it. I kinda feel sorry for John! Tell me what you think :)  
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets tricked by Zayn while Liam just can't take it anymore with lying.

A few days had passed since Liam had talked to John but he hadn't yet said anything to the human. Instead he kept kissing him until one of them, or both where turned on and one had to leave the room.  
Harry and Zayn got to know about it and their advice was the same as John's, to break it off before it was too deep. But Liam was already deep in and by the looks of it Josh was too. 

The other two humans had no idea about it and they didn't want to tell them yet. There's only a limit how much a human could take and they're too emotionally unstable to take it all in. 

After dinner Niall and Zayn took off to their room. Niall dropped on the bed as soon as he arrived, huffing and groaning, his face hidden in the bed sheets. Zayn smiled at him and kissed the back of his neck gently before he went over to the desk to finish the last of his work.  
"I'm exhausted," Niall grumbled.  
Zayn smiled and he began working. Niall turned on the bed looking at him, "what are you doing?"   
"Finishing my history report," Zayn answered.  
"Will it be long?"   
"I don't think so. Why?"   
"Cause I wanna cuddle."   
Zayn smirked and he continued his report. He left everything as they where when he finished and went to the bed but didn't get on. "You need to shower first Ni. Don't fall asleep."   
Niall whined, "I don't feel like getting up."   
"Want me to carry you?" Zayn suggested.  
Niall turned on his back and lifted his hands up at Zayn nodding.  
Zayn giggled and lifted him up, Niall wrapped his hands around his neck and legs around Zayn's waist.

Zayn got him in the bathroom and stepped in the shower without removing their clothes.  
"Zee, wait, no!" Niall yelped as he felt the water hitting him while still clothed. "No you idiot! We're gonna make a whole mess now," Niall argued.   
Zayn laughed and he dropped Niall down.  
"Now what Zee? We can't go out because we'll fill everywhere with water."   
"Now we take our clothes off and shower."  
"Wait what? As in...shower together?"   
"Yea. Or do you prefer a bath instead?"  
"Zayn don't joke it's not funny."  
"I'm not joking," Zayn said winking at him. Niall blushed, "you mean we shower together?"  
"Exactly. Come on,take your shirt off," Zayn said pulling up Niall's shirt.

Niall let him take off his shirt, "a-are you s-sure this is o-kay?"   
"Of course it is. We're going to shower and then go to bed. So hurry up cause I'm sleepy."

Niall continued removing his clothes slowly as Zayn removed his. They tossed their clothes out of the shower and Zayn closed the curtain, turning on the water again.   
Niall tried to avoid Zayn's body completely. Looking around at the walls.  
"Are you embarrassed Niall?" Zayn teased.  
Niall blushed hard, "I-I'm not!"   
"Don't lie to me babe," Zayn said taking his chin and attracting Niall's sight on him.

"You have nothing to be shy of," Zayn said kissing his cheek.  
"It's not me I'm embarrassed of!"   
Zayn giggled, "oh okay. Would you like to turn around then?"   
Niall nodded slowly and he turned around, clearly not realizing what he was doing. And he didn't until Zayn's hands where on his waist pulling him backwards against him.  
Zayn laughed, "you fell for it. Actually, you couldn't have fallen for it as easily as you just did."   
"You tricked me!" Niall gasped.  
"You love it though." 

Zayn took the shower gel pouring some in his hands before rubbing them on Niall's shoulder and down his back, "gotta give you a super cleaning session," Zayn whispered massaging his shoulders.  
Niall moaned at the feeling, missing Zayn's smirk.  
The vampire lowered down and placed his hands between Niall's tights, washing there gently. He got his hands on Niall's ass cheeks and separated them, "oh my my, someone needs special cleaning down here. Shower gel isn't going to be enough!"   
"Z-Zayn..." Niall managed to moan before Zayn had his tongue in Niall's hole. Niall extended his arms, leaning against the bathroom tiles.

"Z-Zayn please.." he moaned. Zayn pulled away, "oh my, there's dirt deep in, I won't manage to reach it like this. Need something longer."  
Niall could swear that he was going to die because of Zayn's puns.  
Zayn got back up and rubbed his own dick in his hands before slowly pushing inside Niall.  
Niall let out a scream, throwing his head back on Zayn's shoulder.

The vampire began moving his hips hard, Niall letting out a whine with each trust. Knowing that he enjoyed it, Zayn brought out his fangs. He wasn't going to suck out anymore blood so instead he teased Niall's skin with the pointy end of his teeth, making Niall beg for more. 

By the time he was close, Niall could barely hold himself on his own feet anymore.   
"Z-Z-ay-n...I'm g-g-onn-a c-cum," he informed.  
"Go on love," Zayn permitted him and Niall immediately released, filling the wall tiles with his cum. Zayn released inside him shortly after. Niall fell back against him and Zayn held him up.  
"My feet, hurt," Niall explained.  
"Don't worry babe. I'll take care of you." 

Zayn cleaned both of them quickly and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and he picked up Niall. Drying him up and carrying him to the bed. "I'll be back soon yea?"   
Niall nodded, his eyes already closed and he dozed off even before Zayn managed to get out of the bathroom.

 

Liam and Josh started just like they always did. Sitting on their seperate desks and doing their work. Josh finished before Liam and so he went for a shower before him. By the time he was out Liam was finished too and he was lying on the bed reading a book from their book shelf.

Josh avoided him, going back to his desk and pretending to clean around. He turned around not spotting Liam on the bed anymore. However the bathroom door was still open and he was sure that he didn't hear the door close.   
"Liam?"  
"Yea?" the voice came exactly from behind him to be exact from the book shelf.  
Josh jumped as he heard him, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Liam said honestly.  
"It's okay. I just didnt hear you move around."   
"You were distracted, you didn't even realize I talked to you."   
"Really? Sorry. What did you say?"   
"I asked you if there was hot water in the shower."   
"Oh, yea, yea there is," Josh replied.

Liam nodded, "okay thank you."   
He moved from behind Josh and went in the bathroom.  
Josh sighed and he dropped down on the bed. His head wondering off to Liam and his dad. He couldn't understand why he broke his vow because of Liam. He couldn't understand why he was fine with making out with the vampire ever single night until he couldn't take it. He couldn't understand why he was sure that if Liam ever asked him to give up on his hunt and go with him he would. And he doesn't know why he would do so.

He stopped thinking when he felt those same pair of warm lips on his. He kissed him back for a few until Liam himself pulled away.   
"Sorry. You just looked so cute deep in your thoughts, I couldn't help it," Liam said softly  
Josh bit his bottom lip, "it's okay. Don't worry about it."   
Liam smiled and he straightened up off the bed. He went to his part of the wardrobe and got a shirt to sleep in. He put it on and went back on the bed.

"Wanna tell me what you where thinking about?"   
Josh hesitated before he answered, "you?"   
Liam hated to admit it but that made him glad, "and what about me?"   
Josh shrugged, "it's that, I don't know what you're doing to me, but I just can't seem to get away from you."   
Liam bit his lip nervously. He knew this was bad, really bad. There was no way he could make this end now. And if Josh finds out he will never forgive him.

Liam got off the bed again and Josh looked at him confused. "What's wrong Liam?"   
"Uh, I just remember I had to go talk to the Chairman. Sorry, it might be long, so just sleep okay?" Liam said putting on his pants.  
Josh kept staring at him surprised until Liam got out of the room.

He pushed the Chairman's door open and the male looked at him from his book, "Liam. How can I help you?"   
"I can't stand it anymore. He has to leave. Please chairman just give him to some other vampire but get him away from me."  
"I'm guessing you're talking about Josh Devine right? May I know the reason behind this?"   
"I can't stand lying to him anymore. I can't stand it when he tells me about his father, seconds after we had just kissed. Please chairman, I know I killed his father so please, just take him away from my room."   
The room feel silent after Liam's explanation.  
"I'm sorry Liam but I can't do that."   
"I can't keep lying to him."   
"Then don't lie. Tell him the truth." 

Liam stared at him blankly. "Why don't you want to help me?"   
"I am helping you Liam. You can't run away from this forever. Don't you think it will be worse if I move him and he'll come ask you why? Liam this school is specific to teach others that if you want to be different it's fine. Different from the clan, from your friends, from your family. Don't be afraid to choose your own path and be different from what people expect from you. I thought you might have learnt that from your friends by now. Zayn specifically. Now unless you need something else could you please leave? I'd like to finish this book." 

Liam kept staring at him, his mouth hanging open before he turned to leave. He didn't understand clearly what the chairman wanted to mean with what he said. He loitered around before he got back in his room.

Josh was still awake when he arrived.  
"Hey. Are you okay? You scared me there," Josh asked.  
"It was nothing. Just remembered something that's all. I had to tell him," Liam lied.  
Josh nodded, "are you going to come to bed or will you stay there?"  
"Uh, I'm coming. I'm really tired, I guess I'll sleep right away." Liam got in the bed, giving his back to Josh.  
"Goodnight Liam."   
"Night," but Liam knew he wasn't going to sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? Sorry that it's shoter thaf the previous ones. Hopefully the next one will be longer :)


	12. Stain the heart.

By the time Josh was awake, Liam was already up and dressed. Josh felt dizzy as soon as he sat up and fell back down. Liam spproached him, "Josh, what's wrong?"   
"I'm dizzy. And I feel kinda sick," he groaned.  
"You could stay here for today. I'll talk to the chairman and tell him you're sick."   
Josh nodded and he closed his eyes. "I'll come check on you after class." 

Liam left the room and Josh went back to sleep. In the following hour Liam returned to the room with the chairman and a doctor.  
"It's nothing bad. He was just tired. It will be over with some rest," the doctor informed.  
"Liam you are excused from your classes as well. Stay here with him," the chairman said.  
After Liam agreed the other two left.

"You don't have to skip class you know? I'll manage by myself. Just a bit tired, nothing big," Josh said.   
"No I'll stay. Just do what you wanted to do and pretend I'm not here."   
"I had no idea what I was going to do to be honest," Josh admitted.  
"Well, what do you want to do now?"   
Josh shrugged, "uh, watch a movie?"   
"Movie?"   
"Yea, those things where they act and stuff."  
Liam smiled, "Josh I know what a movie is, I'm not from the last centuary you know? I'm as old as you are."   
"Really? Well you know, cause they say that vampires do not age."   
"But I'm not 100 years old yet. And it's not real that we don't age, just that a gap of ten years for you humans in like a hundred years for us. Like, we stop really aging between 25 to 35 years, but then after like a hundred yeard we start aging again until between 40 years and 45 and then we stop again. Most of the vampires around look like 40 years and they will remain like that for quite some time."   
"So you're saying that you'll be 25 for hundred years?"   
Liam shrugged, "yea, give and take. Like the chairman. He looks 25 right? But he's actually 70 years old. My dad is almost 300 years old and he looks 42. Harry's dad is 43 but he looks 30. Weird right? My dad is older than my friend's dad by more than 200 years." 

Josh's eyes where wide, "so you must have older siblings right?"   
"Not very older. I have two sisters, one stopped last year, she 29 and one is 42. My mum is about 100 years younger than my dad."   
"Okay that's weird. Your sister is as old as your friend's dad?"   
"Yea. She knew him when they used to come in this school but she never really liked him."  
"Isn't that weird though? Your sister as old as your friend's dad?"   
"Got used to it now. It must have been worse for Harry since his dad used to like my sister."   
"Okay I don't want to hear anymore!" Josh said waiving his hands and Liam laughed, "you are too complicated."   
Liam smiled and he sat on the bed, "I guess it will be fine once you get used to it."   
"Me?" Josh asked surprised.  
"No you as in you. I mean as in anyone around us who is not like us get it?"   
Josh nodded, "yea, got it." 

Liam nodded, "what movie do you want to watch?"   
Josh shrugged, "I don't mind. You can pick."   
They picked an action movie and began watching silently.   
"So, how old is Zayn's dad then?"   
"Hm?" Liam said looking at him, "oh well, Zayn's dad is about 250 years old, but his mother is much younger. She's only 70 years old. Zayn's mum is the chairman's friend. They've known each other forever."   
"And who's the oldest one of you?"  
"I don't know how old the elders are but there are some over 600 years old." 

Josh went silent again for a few. "So that's why you can't fall in love with a human. Because they'll get really old and you'll be still looking like twenty five."   
"One of the reasons is that yea. The other is that pure blood thing and also some vampires killed themselves after their human died. It was coming to the point where half of us where gone. Then they started teaching against relationships with humans."   
"Kill themselves? Why would they kill themselves?"   
"Because they loved them a lot. And forever is a really long time without the one you love. Imagine the one you love died and you still have more than 500 years of life left. I would go crazy."   
"You would kill yourself if that happened?" Josh asked surprised.  
"I might."   
"Isn't there a way to prevent it?"   
"There is, but it's forbidden." 

The movie was long forgotten and Josh turned to look at Liam, "what is it?"   
Liam looked at him, contemplating if he should tell him or not. He sighed softly, "change the human into vampire."   
Josh's eyes widened, "how, how could you do that? Like turn a human?"   
"It's a bit complicated," Liam explained, "the vampire must take some of the human blood in his mouth, then take his own blood and mix them together in his mouth. Then the human has to drink the blood from the vampire's mouth."   
Josh frowned, "that's kind of disgusting."  
Liam giggled, "yea, but as I said it's forbidden. Those who did it are either far away from here or else dead."   
"Is that why Louis and Harry want to run away together? So that Harry could change him?"   
"They're running away because Harry's dad doesn't approve it. But once away they could decide to do that too." 

Josh lied down and sighed softly. He closed his eyes for a few and just remained quiet. As he opened them Liam was looking down at him. "Would you do it?" Josh asked.  
"Do what?"   
"Run away with a human and change them?"   
"Maybe. If I love the human enough." 

They kept their eyes locked until Josh rose on his elbows and kissed Liam who quickly returned the kiss.

 

Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis where all in the cafeteria.   
"Should we visit Josh? I mean, he was sick right. We should check on him," Niall asked.  
"He's okay. He was just tired," Zayn said.  
"Say Zayn, there's going to be the class presindent's competition again next month. Are you going to join?" Harry asked.  
Zayn shrugged, "don't want to. But my dad would surly sign me up so yea. Why?"   
"I was thinking of joining. But I don't want to end up fighting you. I don't wish to have any broken bones thank you very much," Harry replied.  
Zayn smiled softly, "well sorry Haz. But if you want we could make it to the final and I'll quit like last year," he suggested.  
"Nah. I wanted a real fight. Don't worry about it, I was just thinking of beating someone up that's all."   
Louis, Zayn and Niall all looked at him surprised.   
"What?"   
"Who do you want to punch?" Louis asked.  
"Oh no, not like that. I wanted to go to the final and have the classy ending like you did last year Zee. Just so to piss of my dad."   
"Hm," Zayn thought, "if you want I could make an excuse not to enter."   
"Really?" Harry asked.  
"Sure. I don't feel like it anyway."   
Harry smiled at him, "thanks mate." 

"Uh, are you sure about that Harry? You could get really hurt you know?" Louis asked worried.  
"I know, but I want to give it a shot. Plus if I get hurt, you'll always be there to help me right?"   
Louis rolled his eyes, "of course I would idiot. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." 

 

In the evening Zayn was teasing Niall around, pinning him on the bed and holding him down while Niall tried to struggle off amongst other things.  
"Zayn come on," the blonde boy whined, "let go of me!"   
"Nope," Zayn said laughing. 

Luckily Niall managed to slip out one hand and he jumped on Zayn who lied on the bed pulling Niall on him. Niall laughed as he fell down on Zayn.   
"You weirdo!" Niall said both of them laughing, "thank god that I'm in love with you."   
The laughter stopped right away as the two of them looked in each other's eyes.   
"I mean, shit. Totally ruined it right. That was too soon. And it's okay if you don't feel that way. I'm sorry," Niall said panicing, "danm it!"   
"Niall, Niall calm down."  
"I can't calm down. I just practically forced my feeling onto you...AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING. THIS ISN'T FUNNY ZEE!" Niall shouted.  
"Calm down, honestly Niall you make too much drama for nothing."   
"You're saying that you don't mind?"  
Zayn got up on the elbow, "I'm saying that you didn't give me any chance to answer you," he said pecking Niall's lips.  
"Answer me?"   
"I love you too."   
"What?!"  
"You heard me. I said I love you too."  
"You're not saying that out of pity right?"   
"I would never say that out of pity Niall. I love you and I mean it."

Niall smiled, blushing furiously, "say it again."   
"I love you."  
"Again."  
"I love you," Zayn repeated.  
Niall smiled, "I love you too," he said cupping Zayn's cheeks and kissing him.

 

Liam and Josh where lying quietly on the bed, sometimes making out, sometimes watching a bit of a new movie they picked and then making out some more. Josh got in a comfortable position, his head lying on Liam's chest and their legs intertwined. Liam would start kissing his head, then his forehead and his nose until Josh would eventually turn his head towards Liam giggling and they'll kiss. Then Josh would take his former position and Liam would start again.

There was a knock on their door and Josh got off Liam while the vampire went to open the door. He found the chairman at the door, "we need you in the dungeon."   
Liam figured out what he meant and nodded, "give me a few, I'm coming." He closed the door and went to Josh, "I have to go for a few. You could shower and get to bed yea? Don't wait for me."   
He kissed Josh deeply, the human surprised because Liam hadn't kissed him like that yet. He nodded and Liam left the room.  
"I'm sorry Josh," he whispered as he took his way down to the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it. I apologize for any mistakes. Feel free to comment. I like reading your opinions and suggestions. Thank you for reading :).


	13. Change Me. Kill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter that the previous ones (sorry) but to make up for it I'll try to put the next chapter on soon.

Liam was different the following morning and everyone noticed it. Liam just blamed it on the fact that he was tired but he wasn't going to fool them easily. In fact Zayn and Harry knew what happened while the other three kept asking him what it was. 

Niall, Louis and Josh where alone in Zayn's room during one of the free hours. Louis and Josh where sitting on the bed while Niall was randomly picking up books from their shelve and the putting them down.   
He sighed and went on the bed between the other two.   
"I told Zayn I love him," he blurted out, playing with his fingers. The other two looked at him surprised.  
"And he told me he loves me too," Niall continued.  
Louis' mouth fell open, "he did?"   
"You don't think he said it out of pity right? I'm worried that I might have forced it on him."   
"Zayn would never say that out of pity Niall. Harry says that the only person Zayn ever told he loves was his mother. I think that kinda means a lot to him."   
Niall bit his lips nervously, "do you think it was too soon?"   
Louis shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I told Harry I loved him the first time I talked to him. I had been crushing on him for quite some time and it just came out."  
"Mine just came out too. I wasn't planning on telling him this soon."   
They both turned to look at Josh, "what do you think?" Niall asked him.

Josh turned bright red, "eh? Uh, um, I don't know. If you really love him I don't think there a time limit when you should tell him."   
"Do you love Liam?" Louis asked him.  
"What?"   
"Come on. Don't think we don't notice love bites on your and Liam's neck. Almost everyday a new one," Louis said winking at him.  
"I-I d-don't l-love Liam."   
"Not yet," Louis said.  
"Weren't we talking about Niall?"   
"Don't try to escape it Devine. Come on, give us details. Is Liam a good kisser?"   
Josh fiddled with his fingers, "well yea, he is. He's kinda a calm kisser."   
"Calm kisser?" Niall asked.  
"What does that mean?"   
"Well, he isn't too rough with his kiss. And he isn't afraid either."   
"So you're telling me that he doesn't kiss you hungrily?"   
"After sometime he does yes. But not right away." 

"Say say," Louis said getting closer to him, "have you done it yet?"   
Josh panicked, "w-what?"   
"Come on. This is between friends. Me and Haz did it million times by now. And it was obvious that Niall and Zayn did it too."   
Niall blushed hearing that, "how do you know that?"   
"Oh please. For a fact you where being to sickly sweet in the morning, you still had the bite mark on your neck and you where practically radiating it all around you," Louis turned to Josh again, "so come on. Tell us."   
"N-No. We haven't."   
"Aw. I was expecting some juicy details man!" Louis said frowning.

"Why did Zayn bite you Niall?" Josh asked him, much more interested in that fact.  
"I asked him to," Niall admitted, "it feels good."   
"Didn't know you where into biting Niall," Louis teased.  
"Oh please. I bet you asked Harry to do it all the time."  
Louis laughed and nodded, "as a matter of fact I did."  
"But doesn't it hurt?" Josh asked worried.   
Both the other two shook their heads. "No it doesn't. It feels really good. I swear I could see stars when Harry bites me while we're doing it."   
"Not interested Lou," Niall joked pushing him.

"I bet Liam would do it too if you ask him," Louis said after he stopped laughing.  
"I-I..." Josh said not knowing what to answer.  
"Just tell him to bite you on your neck or shoulder. Better shoulder because there you won't make it too obvious," and with that he earned another push from Niall.

The door was opened and Zayn walked in. "Hey everyone," he said.   
Niall smiled as he saw him and Zayn smiled back. Zayn went behind him and hugged him, "hey babe," he said softly.   
Niall blushed slightly and giggled and Zayn kissed him softly.   
Louis picked a pillow and began hitting Zayn and Niall with it, "stop it you two. We're not interested in any porn here."   
Zayn pulled away laughing, "gotta go. Just came for my book," Zayn said taking his book from the shelf, "oh and Lou dear, you where radiating far more when you first did it with Harry," Zayn said winking at him and then left.

Both Niall and Josh laughed and Louis remained looking at the door with his mouth hanging open. "I hate your boyfriend Niall!" 

They all calmed down. Louis looked at the two of them. "But aren't you seeing how awesome this will be once we graduate. Like we will all run away with them. Like in dome romantic movie we would go away and live together for eternity," Louis said his eyes glowing.   
"Eternity?" Niall asked.  
"Run away?" Josh asked at the same time.  
"Well yea. Unfortunately for all three neither Harry's nor Zayn's and neither Liam's families are quiet open to the idea of accepting a human in their family so to be together with them we have to run away from where the rest of the clan can't reach us."   
"What do you mean eternity Louis?" Niall asked.  
"You know, vampires rarely die. Those who leave the clan are over 1000 years old and still as good as if they're 40."   
"Yea. But last time I checked us three weren't vampires."   
"They could change us," Josh said.   
"Change us?" Niall asked.  
"Liam told you about that?"  
"Could someone please explain?" Niall asked. 

"Pure blood vampires could change humans into vampires. Well not just pure blood ones but they do it better," Louis explained.  
"How?"   
"Mixing the blood of the human and vampire in the human."   
"Why do pure bloods do it better?" Josh asked.   
"Well obviously duh? Because their blood is completely from vampires. Non pure blood have mixed blood so they might have to do it multiple times before it succeeds."   
"Liam's pure blood," Josh said softly but Louis heard him.  
"Scared that he might not be able to turn you?" Louis teased.  
Josh blushed again, "no, no. That's not it."   
Niall remained quiet thinking it through.  
"It's quite disgusting when you think of it but I know I'd do everything just to be with Harry forever." 

 

That evening Josh went into Liam's room as usual. He smiled at Liam as he saw him and Liam forced him a smile.  
"Tell me what's wrong Liam please," Josh said putting his hand on Liam's shoulder.   
Liam took his hand, "nothing. Come here." He pulled Josh on him and kissed him.   
Josh placed his hands on Liam's shoulder and kissed him back. The kiss got heated pretty fast but neither seemed to be stopping anytime soon. They ended on the bed, Liam on top of Josh.  
Liam lowered sucking on Josh's neck.  
"Wait Liam," Josh groaned, "I need to talk to you."   
Liam pulled away looking at him, "what is it?"   
"I was talking with Niall and Louis this morning. And well...would you, will you change me? If I asked you, would you run away with me and change me?"   
"Is that what you want?"   
Josh nodded shyly.  
"It's not what you want Josh. What you want is to kill me."   
"I-I changed my mind. I don't want to kill every vampire now."   
Liam got off him, "you'd still want to kill me." Josh frowned and sat up, "no I don't want to kill you Liam."   
"Yes you do," Liam shouted, "because I, because I'm the one who kills hunters Josh. I killed your father." 

Josh's mouth went dry hearing that. "W-What?"   
"It's my family the hunter's killers. And since you said his body was found near the school I went to check if it was me. And it was. I'm the one who killed you father. You promised him you would kill the one who killed him right?"   
Josh could barely move hearing all that. Liam got off the bed and went to his bag. He pulled out a familiar arm to Josh. It was the arm his father used to kill vampires.  
Liam gave it to him and stepped back, "go on Josh, do it. Kill me."   
Josh's hand was trembling. "Remember your promise Josh. Do it. Kill me."   
Josh still hadn't moved. "Zayn's hearing us. He'll get you out of the school and safe away from here after you do it so that they won't catch you. So come on, kill me." 

Josh gripped the arm tightly in his hand and looked up at Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me okay? We'll see if Josh kills him in the next chapter. But after all, he promised he would and no one would go back on a promise! :/


	14. Secrets

Josh gripped the arm tightly in his hand and looked up at Liam. His breath got deeper as he tried to make up his mind on what he should do. Josh got off the bed, still holding the arm tightly in his arm. He stepped closer to Liam not once looking in his eyes.

 

Zayn was distracted when with Niall that night.  
"Zayn what's wrong?"   
Zayn looked at Niall, "I have to go to Liam's room. Sorry babe but I need to do something. Don't wait for me okay?"   
Zayn kissed a confused looking Niall and then got out of the room.

He wasn't able of hearing Liam's thoughts anymore. He had an idea what Liam was going to do but he didn't believe it would happen and that soon. 

He got to Liam's door and he tried to hear if there was a sound. He heard sobs, as if someone was crying so without knocking he simply walked in.

As he entered he found Liam and Josh both on the floor, Liam's hands around Josh who was cring in his chest. Liam looked at him and nodded. Zayn let out a breath of relief and smiled softly before leaving the room.

"I can't do it," Josh cried. He had dropped the arm and ran to Liam hugging him before leaning down on the floor. Liam tried to comfort him, make him stop crying.  
"I-I can't kill you! I can't do it Liam,"   
"Sh Josh, calm down," Liam said massaging his head.  
"No, I, I've been trained to kill you. I've dream of killing you, seeing you drop in front of me. I promised that I won't stop until I killed you. And now, you're here in front of me, but I can't do it."  
"Josh..."   
"No," he interrupted, "don't say anything. I bet my dad is so dissapointed in me right now."  
"No Josh don't say that. You have a different path then your father that's all." 

"Why? Liam why did you kill my dad?"   
"My family had always been the hunter's killers Josh. I lost count of all the hunters I had to kill already. There are families specific to capture them and they bring some hunters here for me to kill them. I'm sorry Josh, I swear. I never felt so guilty about something I did as much as I do knowing I killed your father."   
"Is that why they called you when they caught me? So that you'll kill me?"   
"They didn't tell me to kill you because you're still young. But yes, if you where older they would have wanted me to kill you."  
"Would you? Would you have killed me?" Josh asked him.  
"I don't have a choice about it Josh. I would have to."  
"What if I gave you a choice now? Would you kill me now?" 

Liam gave him a surprised smile, "Josh! I told you to kill me and that Zayn will take you away so that they won't hurt you. Do you really believe I would kill you now?"   
"Did you really believe I was going to kill you?"   
"I didn't want to, but I was ready for it. After all, it was my fault you got hurt so badly."   
Josh leaned into his chest again, "I won't kill you Liam, no matter what. I can't do it now." 

That night, Liam had to carry Josh back into the bed because the human didn't move from his position until he fell asleep on Liam's chest.

 

When Josh woke up Liam wasn't there. He frowned slightly and went to shower. As he finished and got out of the bathroom Liam entered their dorm.  
"Oh. You're already awake?"   
Josh nodded, "have you went to..."  
"No." Liam understood what Josh wanted to ask him. "No I haven't. Actually I talked to the chairman and told him I don't want to do it anymore."  
"Really?" Josh asked surprised.  
"Yea. It might get me in an argument with my dad but who cares. We'll be out of here soon yea?"   
"Out of here?"   
"Do you still want me to do it, what you said last night."   
Josh blushed slightly and shrugged, "sure why not?" 

Liam smiled at him and moved closer, taking his hand, "I promise you Josh, I'll never kill another hunter in my entire life. I know that's not going to bring your dad back but it's the most I can do besides allowing you to kill me."   
Josh smiled softly, "I told you I'll never kill you Liam."   
Liam leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Liam James Payne!" The door was pushed open.  
"Wow that was fast," Liam said pulling away from Josh and pushing him behind him, "hey dad."   
"What's the meaning of what the chairman just told me?"   
"Exactly what it is. I don't want to kill hunters anymore."   
"It's part of our job as a family Liam. You can't back down from it."   
"Then maybe I don't want to be part of this family dad." Both his dad and Josh gasped. "All you ever talk about is our job as a family and our duty to the clan and all that shit. Well I don't want to do that okay? People get hurt. Their families get hurt. What if you find me or mum or my sisters dead somewhere. What will you think then?"   
"If we don't kill them they kill us."   
"If we stop hunting each other like idiots no one would kill no one."   
His father glared at him, "do what you want. But you're no longer my son,"   
And maybe Liam wasn't expecting that but it went better than he thought it would.

He turned to Josh when his father left. The human had his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open and Liam smiled, "ready to go to class?"   
"Uh? Um, yea. I think I am."   
Liam giggled and he pulled him out.

During breaks Josh was a bit more relaxed that he used to be staying closer to Liam as well.  
The others didn't mention anything but it was quite obvious for all of them.   
Liam told Zayn about his argument with his father and he allowed Zayn to tell Harry as well. 

In the afternoon Zayn and Niall where free and the two where lazying around on the bed.  
"Say babe," Zayn said pulling Niall closer, "my feet really hurt and I can't walk. Could you do me a favour?"   
Niall laughed, "what is it?"   
"The chairman was supposed to bring me a book today. Could you please go grab it for me? I'll give you a back massage as soon as you come back." Zayn whispered the last part seductively in his ear.  
Niall giggled, "fine. Don't fall asleep!"   
Zayn shook his head, "love you," he said pecking his lips and Niall hurried off.

As he arrived at the chairman's floor he heard shouting coming from his room. But it didn't sound like anger, it sounded more like worry and concern.  
Niall couldn't help but overhear the conversation and he was more then surprised with what he heard. He needed to know whether what he heard was true or not so without a second thought he pushed open the door.

He looked at the chairman with his wide open, two women standing in front of his desk.  
"Niall!" the chairman said surprised.  
Niall breathed deeply as if he just had a rough exercise, "Zayn and Harry are your sons?"   
"Who is he Jean?" one of the women asked.

The chairman looked down, "Niall could you please leave?"   
Niall shook his head, "no. I can't leave. You have to tell me if it's true what I heard."   
"Jean!" the same woman repeated.  
"He's Niall. And currently he's with your son."  
Niall looked at the woman and he figured that it meant that she was Zayn's mother. Suddenly she looked scared, "you can't tell anyone what you just heard."   
"Do you even know what you're saying? How long are you planning to keep this a secret?" Niall said.  
"It is not your concern."  
"Let me just inform you that Zayn is my boyfriend and Harry is my friend. And you just said that they're half siblings. Do you have any idea how much they are against tgeir dads? Both of them!"   
"Niall," the chairman called, "please. Leave for now. I'll call you later and explain. But don't say anything to Zayn and Harry."

Niall bit his lip. Sighed and got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O. Okay sorry for all the sudden confusion and development. But at least Josh and Liam are fine yea? (trying to buy you there)  
> Hehe...bye ^^


	15. Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one before last chapter. This chapter kinda settles things in place before the final chapter. Enjoy.

The journey to his room was the heaviest and most difficult one Niall could take. There where two voices in his head, one telling him to tell Zayn, and the other one telling him not to, and Niall couldn't figure out which one was the devil and which one was the angel. He wished the way to the dorms was longer but it wasn't.

He was about to turn the corner to their dorm section when someone stopped him. He turned around with a gasp finding the chairman there. Niall looked down shyly trying to avoid his gaze.  
"Drink this Niall." The chairman had a tube in his hand with a transparent liquid in it.  
"What is that?"   
"It will block Zayn from reading your thoughts."   
"Zayn would realize."   
"He won't. Cause he will read thoughts, just not the ones you're having."   
"What if I refuse to take it?" 

The chairman sighed and he sat down at the stairs, "come sit here Niall," he said petting the empty space next to him.   
Niall went down a step and sat next to him.  
"In this school first and foremost we care about the safety of our students. Whether human or vampire that is the most important thing for us. Telling you the truth will make Trisha and Anne furious but I think you deserve to know now that you found out." 

Niall nodded, mever once looking at the chairman while he spoke.  
"You just have to promise me never to tell anyone about what I'll tell you. Not Louis, or Josh or Liam. And especially not Zayn and Harry."   
Niall bit his lip slowly and then nodded.

The chairman took a deep breath and began the story.  
"As you know every family of our kind has a role. Some roles are to be proud of, some roles involve strenght and great skill, some involve great intellect and others which are rarely talked about, hidden but there to do their work. My family had one of those roles. To be specific, the males in my family where used to help female vampires who couldn't become pregnant. The problem of pregnancy in our kind usually comes from the male and not the female. Both Anne and Trisha had a daughter as first born so then they wanted a boy. Neither of them could get pregnant no matter how many times they tried. However, their mates seriously wanted a male so they kept trying. Anne heard about our family from a friend of hers and Trisha knew me from when we where kids. They both met in our house where they became friends. The fight for head clan was to take part since our previous one retired. Trisha's mate had joined while Anne's didn't. So they agreed it was best if first Trisha got impregnated to put their name higher up. Sex of the baby usually depends on the male and all those which I had impregnated turned out to be all boys. Most of them are now dead or left the clan leaving Harry and Zayn as the only two sons I've got left. Trisha and Anne chose me since they wanted a son. It was really awkward with Trisha since I knew her from school but a job is a job and I had to do it. Trisha got pregnant on first attempt and it was a boy. Anne was having some problems with her mate making her stressed which made it difficult for her to get pregnant. But eventually she did and she was going to have a boy too. I was there for Zayn's birth. Trisha's mate couldn't be there because if the final fight so I went instead. I honestly never wanted to see another son of mine being born after that. It was so heavy to just let him go after seeing him being born. But I had to. Anne also came to our house to show me her son a few weeks after he was born. I didn't want to do that job anymore after seeing them. A few of the sons I had, had been killed by their mother's mate after finding out they weren't the father. That's when Anne and Trisha got worried." 

The chairman stopped to take a few breaths, "they used to go over to my house all the time to see what they could do. Harry and Zayn where barely five by then and they used to bring them along and I used to play with them while listening to their mothers. I remember once Zayn called me 'dad' and Trisha panicked. She picked him up, shouting at him and telling him to never call me dad. Both he and Harry ended up crying hearing Trisha and after Anne picked Harry the two of them left. They didn't return after that. I knew that when Harry turned eleven Anne left them and ran away. By then I had became chairman of this school so with this excuse I went to talk to Anne's ex-mate to convince him put Harry in this school once he turned thirteen. I also tried to convince Trisha but she kept refusing. Up until her mate heard Zayn say he wanted to leave the clan and he signed him up himself." 

Again the chairman paused. "It's really hard you know. Seeing two students pass in front of you everyday, knowing you're their father but you can't say anything. If their adoptive fathers find out the truth, both Harry and Zayn would be killed. Seeing Anne's mate hitting Harry like that I simply wanted to burn him right there. But I have no right over them. Anne returned when she heard about what happened and Trisha helped her in. Anne wants to take Harry away with her but if that happens her ex-mate would only be more furious than he already is. And call me selfish but I want to see the only two sons I have left for a bit more, at least until graduation." 

They remained in silence for sometime.  
Niall nodded, "okay I'll take it," Niall said reaching for the tube.  
"No need to," the chairman said.  
"Why not?" Niall asked confused.  
The chairman tilted his head back and so Niall looked behind them, seeing both Zayn and Harry there standing behind them.  
"I, I didn't...I didn't call him I swear."   
The chairman smiled, "don't worry, I know. They've been here from the start. Zayn came to look for you." 

The chairman stood up and approached Zayn, "your book," he said handing it to him.   
Both Harry and Zayn where in daze looking at the chairman. Zayn took the book, guilt filling inside him, looking down sadly.   
The chairman was turning to leave but Zayn took his wrist to stop him, "wait!"   
He didn't know why he called him back but hearing all that he just couldn't let him leave like that.   
The chairman smiled at them, "it's okay Zayn, no need to feel guilty. You did nothing wrong."   
"But still..." Harry talked, "it feels...it feels shocking to hear all that."   
Jean kept smiling at them, "I know. But now you know the whole truth." 

He leaned closer, between both of them, "the door is unlocked and the gate will be open. They will remain like that for the whole night. The cameras are not working and if you run the whole forest to the back of the school there's a train station which you can take. Also, there some money saved under the foot of the last statue outside the school yard," he whispered softly. 

The chairman winked at them, showing both a sad smiled. But before letting him go Zayn took his arm again, "bye....dad."   
Jean smiled, trying hard not to let any tears fall, "bye son. Good luck." 

The chairman left and Zayn took Niall's arm, "come on, hurry up. Harry tell Liam." They ran off, Niall not knowing what was going on.  
Zayn got them in his room opening the wardrobe.   
"What's going on?" Niall asked.  
"Pack up. We're leaving."   
"Leaving? Now?"   
"Yes. Hurry up."  
Niall began packing his things, "but the chairman said..."   
"The chairman told me and Harry what to do and how to leave. Hurry up Niall. We have to catch the train tonight."   
"Train?!" 

They packed everything up and hurried downstairs. They other four where there as well, Josh and Louis half asleep, leaning onto the vampires.  
"Come on, we have to leave before they finish dinner," Liam said.   
Harry stopped Zayn, "Liam, take them along. Me and Zayn will reach you soon." Harry dragged Zayn back inside up to the chairman's office.  
Jean looked up, "what are you doing still here?"   
"Come with us," Harry said.  
Jean smiled, "I wish to, but I can't. I have to remain here and do my job."   
"But you..." Harry started.  
"No Harry, go. All of you hurry off. The last train leaves at 8:30 and it's 8 already. The forest is long and you have humans with you. Go, hurry up and be careful."   
Harry nodded, "okay."  
"Go!"   
The two of the ran out. The chairman leaned on the chair and sighed, "go my sons, and build a better life than I had."

Zayn and Harry reached up to the others just as they got in the forest.  
"Hurry, we don't have much time," Zayn said taking Niall's hand.   
The humans tripped multiple times, keeping up with the vampire's speed was hard for them thus not allowing them to see where they where stepping.   
"Come on guys, we should be there soon by now," Liam encouraged.  
Louis fell forward and all of the stopped. "Come on Lou babe," Harry said pulling him up.  
Louis shook his head, "I can't, run, anymore. My heart, is gonna, burst," he said between breaths.   
"Mine too," Josh said.   
"I'm tired too." 

And three human dropped down on the ground and the three vampires looked at each other worried.  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
"8:20."   
"We have ten minutes left and we have just skipped half of it," Zayn said.  
"If anyone finds us now we're all dead!" Harry said.  
"We have to carry them if we want to make it. They can't run anymore. If Josh falls one more time I swear he's gonna break his leg," Liam said. 

Zayn turned to Niall, "come on babe get up. I'll carry you."  
"I can't stand up, my legs are screaming in pain," Niall said.   
Zayn sighed and leaned down, his back at Niall's, "put your hands around my neck, I'll pull you up."   
Niall did as he was told and Zayn stood up pulling him along. He took Niall's legs wrapping them around his waist. "You okay?" Zayn asked and Niall nodded. "Good. Hold on tight." 

The other two did the same and they resumed running. As they arrived the train was preparing to leave.  
"Zayn! Money!" Harry called and Zayn pulled out the money, paying the ticket and getting on. They dropped the luggage on the floor and lowered the humans on the seats, sitting down next to them.

"We did it," Liam said breathless, "god yes."   
"We're out of here," Harry said.  
"Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Finally things where making a bit sense. Let's just hope things run as smoothly as they are planning them to.  
> Thank for reading. Stay tuned for the last chapter. :)


	16. New Clan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to make it out on their own where finally they could live together forever. Or maybe it's not just the six of them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you go to read this I would like to thank everyone who ever read it. Those who liked it and continued reading. Those who commented and gave me their advice. Those who left kudos and bookmarked this. My baby is about the end now. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and maybe you would be intrested in reading any of my other stories found here. If you would like to contact me I have a personal tumblr which it clumsy-daydreamer.tumblr.com you could come visit and leave an ask whenever you want to. Other than that, thank you all.

They spent a few weeks moving from town to town, doing a few jobs to save more money for a airplane ticket. After three months they had eventually moved to a small island, a few people living on it, quiet and just perfect for them.

After a year had finally passed the six of the where completely settled down, living in one big mansion which had enough space to house twelve people. 

Louis was first to be changed into a vampire. He was slightly nervous at first but it turned out fine right away. He was a bit hard to handle until he got used to things up to the point when Niall and Josh spent a week locked up in a room, not once allowed to leave it. 

Louis' appearance change after he was changed. He wasn't so tanned anymore, the colour of his eyes was a mix of blue and gold and even his hair got darker. 

Liam changed Josh when Louis was finally controlled which was about four months after he was changed. Josh took longer to be controlled. Sometimes Zayn treathened to burn him if he tried to touch Niall.

Josh didn't change anything about his appearance except his eye colour. They turned blood red and remained that way whether he wanted it or not. Zayn explained that Josh took longer to control because of his eyes. Because that colour showed the thirst Josh had and will always have for blood. But after seven months Josh was controlled too and Zayn began trusting him next to Niall again. 

Zayn was in bed, reading a book he borrowed from one of the residents of that island. Niall got in and jumped on the bed next to him giggling.  
Zayn smiled and closed his book, "someone's a bit jumpy today," he commented.  
"Tomorrow's our two year anniversary from the day we first met," Niall said happily.  
"Actually today is our two year anniversary."  
"No! Tomorrow. Second day of school."  
"Nope. I talked to you on your first day. When you where going to open the curtains remember? N-Niall, Niall Horan."  
Niall blushed, "that was you? And don't make fun of me okay? You scared me back then."  
Zayn smiled and pecked his lips. 

"You look hot wearing your glasses you know that?" Niall said kissing him.  
"Mhm? I do?" Zayn pulled him on top of him.  
Niall laughed, "yes you do."  
Zayn smiled and kissed him, "did you eat dinner?"  
Niall nodded cuddling into Zayn's chest. "Say Zayn, when are you going to change me?"  
"Whenever you want. Josh is all settled now, you can ask me to do it whenever you're ready."  
"I'm ready."  
"Now? You want to do it now?"  
Niall looked up at him and nodded, "yes. Now Zayn please."  
Zayn nodded, "sure. Sit up yea."  
Both of them sat up on the bed.  
"You know what's going to happen right? I'll take some of your blood, take some of mine, mix them and you have to swallow."  
Niall nodded.  
"It might feel like burning at first, you might blackout for a few and then you'll feel as if you have loads of energy you have to get rid of. Don't worry I'll take care of you though okay?"  
Niall nodded again, shifting closer to Zayn. Zayn took his arm, his eyes turning red and his fangs growing out. He looked at Niall for a moment before sinking his fangs into his skin, sucking out blood. When he took enough he let go of Niall's hand, and with his blood still in his mouth. Zayn bit his own hand, sucking out his own blood. He pulled Niall closer and Niall closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Zayn kissed him before he opened his mouth and pushed the blood out of his and into Niall's. Niall swallowed with a frown on his face. Zayn kept their lips in contact until Niall pushed his away. 

Niall had his head down breathing heavily. Zayn touched his shoulder and leaned down to see how he was. When Niall looked back up his eyes where golden red and his fangs where out.  
Zayn smiled proudly, "it worked." 

 

"Liam tell me what the fuck those marks are!" Zayn shouted.  
"Just wait a minute! I'm looking," Liam argued back.  
Two days after Niall was changed, marks on his body appeared. It was a snake going round his hand up to his neck and then goes around his chest and back. They tried to see if it could be taken off but it couldn't, asking Niall if that ever happened to him or his family. Now about a week later, Harry, Louis and Josh where trying to control Niall while Zayn was with Liam trying to see what those marks where.

"Found it!" Liam said looking at the book. Zayn approached him quickly.  
"A snake mark. A snake shows a curse made on the person bearing it. It is a hate curse passed down from a relative or a relative of someone close to him. Can be put on from miles away. A snake is one of the hated animals, despised and disgusted. The person doing the curse must have felt those feelings towards the other. If the mark is on the right hand means that the person will manage to fight off the curse. If it's on the left hand it means that the curse would kill the person. If it is on the chest then the person who made the curse is powerful. If the mark is on the legs it means that the person who made it is not as powerful. If the mark is on the back it means that the person cursed will become much stronger than the one who cursed him."  
Liam stopped reading and looked at Zayn, "where are his marks?"  
"Chest, back and right hand. Is there more?"  
Liam looked at the book again, "if the mark is going around more than one part of the body all the previous results account for his situation. If the mark is on two parts it means that the curse was made due to jealousy in love or luck. If it is on three parts it means that the curse was made due to family problems but also shows that the cursed person is strong enough to overcome it and that love will made him move forward. If it is on all the body it means that it's a death curse and the cursed person will die within few weeks." 

Zayn's eyes had turned red, "that fucker. It was him. He cursed Niall. I swear I'll kill him."  
"No Zayn stop. Niall is fine, Niall will be fine. He will overcome it. It will be just a mark on his body."  
"A mark he got because of him! Because of me."  
"Zayn! Just be happy that Niall will survive okay? He will be fine. That's all that matters. Forget your dad."  
"He's not my dad!"  
"Calm down. Just go to him okay?" 

Zayn managed to relax and went to where Niall was. The other three left and Zayn hugged Niall.  
"Am I going to die Zayn?" Niall asked sobbing.  
"No. No you're not. It will be fine promise. It's going to be okay."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not lying Niall. You won't die because of that. Everything will be fine. It's going to be just a mark on your body. That's all."  
"Promise?"  
Zayn nodded and kissed him.

"Niall I'm not going to let you die now that I finally have you to myself forever."  
Niall smiled and nodded, "I love you Zayn."  
"I love you too baby."

 

They got over it in a few days. Niall managed to control himself faster then the other two did. In fact he was fine within five weeks. Things got settled down again and that's when Liam called a discussion in the living room.  
"We thought that since we're a group this means that we are a clan. And every clan needs a leader," Liam began, "me and Harry talked about it and unless anyone else finds an objection we suggest that we make Zayn the leader."  
"Guys, I'm not good for a leader you know that. Why doesn't Liam do it? He's better at those stuff than I am."  
"Zayn we suggested you because you are the strongest. You can protect everyone here. This is a small clan, all we need is protection from outsiders." 

Niall coughed, "um, well. I think that besides the mark, me changing caused some other changes inside me and well uh, um, I'm pregnant," he grumbled.  
Liam and Harry looked at him surprised.  
"Uh, actually I think those changes effected me too," Louis said blushing and now Zayn and Niall joined Liam too look at Louis.  
"Yea, uh, me too, I guess," Josh said hiding his face in the pillow.

"Wait what? So you're saying that all three of you are pregnant?" Liam asked. All three half-breeds looked down blushing.  
"Oh my god!" Harry said, "doesn't look like this clan is going to remain small anymore."  
"Liam, leadership is up to you man. I am definitely not going to accept now. I'll protect you all you want but you are the leader."  
"Congrats?" Josh said looking at Liam and all five of the laughed, looking at Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. :)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please tell me what you think so far?


End file.
